El músico enamorado
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Ella tan inalcanzable, tan perfecta, tan intocable que se había gravado como letras de fuego en su corazón. En cambio él, eterno enamorado, era un músico y a pesar de ser el mejor entre mejores, no tenía motivo alguno más que admirarla. No teniendo vida ni creyendo en nada más, el músico solo le bastaba con observar. Hasta que al fin ella lo vió, tras una muy larga espera. {UA}
1. El músico

¡Buenas de nuevo!

La verdad es que no he tenido el espacio-tiempo para continuar esta gran historia mía que estimo un motón por ser la primera seria. Una de esas razone, que son varias, es que sentía "pena" por mi forma de escribir en esos tiempo. Que arrogante uno puede ser con el tiempo.

La cosa es que me di cuenta que mi forma de escribir esta historia en su tiempo fue magnifica, lo único que tenía que hacer era arreglar dos o tres cositas y alguna ortografía por ahí y finito.

Pues eso hago, antes de subir el nuevo capítulo del Músico Enamorado editaré todos los capítulos y quizá le añada varias cosas o simplemente lo deje igual.

Primer capítulo del Músico Enamorado Editado

_Nota Original_:

Buenas a todos, espero que disfruten de este mi primer fic subido aquí. Es un honor para mí escribir sobre mi video juego favorito y deseo que ustedes se entretengan con esta, mi obra...

**Derechos**: Super Smash Brothers no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia y quizás las parejas (y ni eso)…

PD: Y sigue siendo "y ni eso". XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>: El Músico

_Rubia de ojos azules… _

Eso era todo lo que él veía.

_Su fuerte carácter, su liderato y su seguridad…_

Era todo lo que admiraba.

Tan bella tortura era verla todo los días, admirarla en secreto mientras ella no era consciente de su existencia. Soñando que un día aquella bella imagen de la casi perfección diera la vuelta y le sonriera. Solo una sonrisa de aquella seria muchacha él pedía.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Suspiraba, él no era nadie en esa prestigiosa academia. Solo un chico raro de apariencia dudosa, hermano de la chica más tímida y sabia de la institución, y músico frustrado. En cambio ella era la luz del futuro, líder en todo, esperanza para el mañana y…

La chica más madura y seria que vivía en la Academia "_Royal Sky_".

Sabía que su comportamiento era extraño, y claro que lo era sí desde hace 7 años ha sido lo mismo. El solitario músico frustrado de la clase A-7 enamorado hasta el alma de la belleza e indomable representante de su escuela y grado, hija de la mayor autoridad militar de todo los tiempos.

Volvió a suspirar, solo deseaba llegar a su habitación para llorar amargamente como lo venía haciendo desde hace 7 años. Siete años donde ella ni siquiera se había parado para observar su existencia, donde él pudo descubrir la ironía de la muerte por amor. Donde comprendió a Romeo y su desdicha, o al Quijote y su ilusión. Esa chica era como su Dulcinea y Julieta, por la cual nunca dejaría de suspirar. A diferencia de estas dos grandes historias, "_Romeo y Julieta_" y "_Don Quijote de la Mancha_", ella no lo amaba ni siquiera lo conocía y él no era un caballero de valentía, ni tampoco un noble sacrificador.

Nuevamente suspiraba, ya había perdido la cuenta.

Se limitó a pararse de su asiento tras el sonido de la campana. Solo quería llegar a su habitación, sin la presencia de su hermana, sin las burlas de los muchachos, sin la mirada intensa de su maestra más joven, sin seguir reprimiendo esas ganas de llorar que siempre le daba cada vez que ella lo ignoraba, sin seguir observando como aquel fornido muchacho abrazaba a la dueña de su corazón con posesión y a la vez ésta le sonreía…

_Sonrió…_

Pero de esa forma no lo quería ver. Siempre pensó que el día más feliz de su vida sería el día en el que ella le sonriera. Pero su más grande deseo fue un arma de doble filo que funcionó para estrujar más su adolorido corazón.

Luego de haber salido de ese salón que le oprimía el corazón, avanzó hasta llegar a los pasillos de las habitaciones. Pero no pudo evitar escuchar mormullos de cinco jóvenes de su grado…

- Viste, Snake volvió a salirse con la suya. – se escuchó una voz masculina.

- Sí, y Samus esta vez no opuso resistencia. ¡Hacen tan linda pareja! – le contestó otra chica.

- Suertuda, cuanto daría yo por estar en eso fuertes y protectores brazos. – se quejó una voz femenina diferente a la anterior.

- ¡Ay! No es para tanto, Sally. Sabes bien que Snake realmente es un bruto y Samus es muy buena para él. – habló molesto otro chico.

- Eres un celoso, Sasori. Debes comprender que Snake es muy macho y es súper guapo. – le recriminó otra chica.

- Sakura tiene razón. Samus no se lo merece. – se volvió a quejar la voz femenina.

- Ay chicas, están en un error. Samus vale más que platino en cambio Snake es un vago con músculos que tiene una larga lista de Playboy. - dijo un serio chico.

- ¡Oh, no! ¿También tú, Takashi? ¿Por qué no pueden entender que se quieren y hacen una linda pareja?

- Déjalos, Maria, son un par de celosos que no saben lo que busca una mujer.

Luego de este comentario el joven no escuchó nada más, si en algo apoyaba lo recientemente escuchado era sobre la mala reputación de mujeriego que Snake portaba. Pero por otro lado se sintió más destruido a comprender que hasta los más ignorantes, respecto al tema de los amoríos de la líder del grupo, comentaba sobre un supuesto romance entre la hermosa chica y el mujeriego sin piedad como si fuera lo más aceptable del mundo.

Corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar a su habitación, 117 era el número de cuarto que él y su hermana compartían. Se encerró, rogando porque esta vez su hermana se quedara en la biblioteca hasta tarde. Lloró desconsoladamente, mojando su larga cabellera y enrojeciendo sus ya abatidos ojos.

_Samus… Samus… Samus…_

Repitió constantemente entre gimoteos, sin poder evitar soltar un grito de dolor, un gemido de frustración… Ya no quería más, ya no quería seguir llorando por alguien que ni siquiera lo conocía.

Otro suspiro, ya no iba a llorar, ya no.

Se levantó de su cama y fue rumbo a su instrumento fiel. Se sentó al borde de su lecho y empezó a tocar melodías que solamente sus dedos entendían mientras sin poder evitar soltó varias lagrimas llena de dolor y frustración. Repitiéndose varias veces esta acción con tanto sentimiento.

"_No soy de su mundo y ella no es del mío. Ella lo merece todo y yo solo soy nada. Aunque me parta el alma, yo la dejare vivir feliz. Porque realmente la amo, y más que mi satisfacción, su felicidad es primordial en mi vida…"_

_Continuara_...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

La verdad esto si fue un buen comienzo.

Como dije en la nota original; "Este es el fin del primer capítulo de **_El músico enamorado_**".

Espero que les haya gustado (o por lo menos "conmovido") y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Se les agradece seriamente!

En la nota original dije que los personajes mencionados _-__Sakura, Maria, Sally, Takashi y Sasori- _no eran de mi propiedad sino que estaban "prestados por mi imaginación". Ellos fueron inspirados, tanto físicamente como por sus nombres, enSakura y Sasori de la serie **Naruto**, Takashi de **Ouran Host Club**, Sally y Maria de **Sonic**. Les puse esos nombres debido a que en esa semana leí un fic de Naruto, vi el anime de OHC y siempre tengo a la saga de Sonic en la mente. Mi nota original decía que no pensaba hacer un crossovers de series, sino que los utilicé para que fuera más fácil la descripción física de los personajes. Los más seguros es que solamente saldrían en esta escena.

Y aclarando, aunque quizás se confundieron en quien habló que debido a que no puse acciones… Pues, no puse acciones debido a que este fic, a pesar de escribirse en 3 persona, es desde el punto de vista del músico. Y él no vio a los que hablaban, sino que los escuchó. Finito.

¡Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima!


	2. Jazmines

Segundo capítulo del Músico Enamorado editado

**Nota Original**:

Buenas nuevamente, es un placer volver a pasar por aquí. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, decidí subir el segundo capítulo que bien no tiene mucha acción pero refleja un poco el alrededor del protagonista (tampoco es tan dramático como el anterior). Gracias a todos los que leyeron y si bien tienen preguntas, pueden decírmelas y yo con gusto trataré de responderlas...

**Derechos: **Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece y es de Nintendo, solo estoy escribiendo usando a sus personajes de referencia para satisfacción personal.

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 2<strong>: Jazmines

Los pequeños rayos del sol se asomaban por las cortinas entre abierta de la habitación 117, pero el joven recostado en la cama de la derecha no movió ni un músculo al contacto de la luz solar. Simplemente seguía dormido, en un mundo que solo él conocía.

- Hermano, hermano… ¡Despierta ya! – le inquirió una castaña de ojos azules moviéndolo con cuidado.

- ¿Eh? – gimió con pereza y cansancio el varón de los gemelos.

- Que ya despiertes, dormilón. – le sonrió con cariño a la vez que jugaba con los cabellos del muchacho. - Los chicos te esperan. Recuerda que aunque sea sábado, tienen que practicar para poder llegar a la final.

El joven hizo caso a su hermana y le sonrió con pereza. Ya de pie fue rumbo al baño de la habitación y una vez encerrado se dio una ducha para poder estar presentable. Pero sin evitarlo pensó en aquella chica que lo tenía cautivo desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Sonrió con tristeza, la tarde anterior se había prometido dejar de pensar en ella al mismo tiempo en el que su hermana entraba encontrándolo con un ataque desgarrador de llanto y su arpa de un lado. Tras unos minutos de haber llorado en el pecho de su mayor, ésta le imploró que comiera algo, ya que suponiendo, él no comía desde la mañana de ese día.

- Samus, esto es lo mejor para los dos. – susurró para si el joven de melena rubia.

- Come lo que te he dejado en el escritorio. – le ordenó su hermana desde afuera.

El músico hizo caso a su mayor y tras salir de la ducha comió su pequeño desayuno improvisado a la vez que se vestía decentemente.

- Hermano, date prisa que ya Ike me está explotando el celular con sus famosos "_Bombardeo de mensajes urgente, ¡YA!_". – rió la chica contando los mensajes. - Ya son 15 y tan solo en 7 minutos.

- Si ya voy, déjame secarme el cabello y luego le daremos su lección. ¡Nadie apresura al jefe! – exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa el músico. - Por cierto, Zelda… Lo de ayer…

- Nada pasó. – finalizó la mayor de los hermanos.

-Gracias. – susurró el joven abrazado a su hermana con la mirada agachada.

La joven se limitó a corresponderle el gesto a su hermano menor. Sabía por dónde pasaba, era su gemela después de todo. Lo apoyaba en silencio y lo conocía mejor que nadie, con solo la mirada podrían hablar horas y tan solo con un gesto podrían descifrarse el uno al otro. Mal de amores, era lo que su hermano pasaba, pero era el peor de todos, el que consistía en ignorancia, donde aquella persona ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, en el que tú brincas como un cachorro para que vea por lo menos tu ubicación en cambio la otra persona solo miraba para el frente, siempre para el frente.

- Ya, ¿nos vamos? – cuestionó la chica de ojos azules fuera de la habitación.

- Sí, ya. – asistió el menor tomando una notas que tenía sobre su escritorio junto a su fiel arpa.

Tras salir del pasillo de las habitaciones, los hermanos tomaron rumbo al salón de música donde un pequeño grupo los esperaban con sus instrumentos en mano.

- Hasta que al fin llegan, ya me hacía viejo aquí. – murmuró un chico de cabello azulado con porte rebelde.

- Ike, reserva tus comentarios que no son horas. – mencionó una chica de cabello rosa.

- ¡Ay, Jigglypuff! – comentó el mismo chico de una forma galante. – Sonríe que la vida es hermosa, preciosa.

- Sigue soñando, sabes que salgo con Ness. – le respondió con orgullo la muchacha.

- Eh… ¿Y el resto de la banda? – preguntó un poco hastiado el gemelo menor.

- Pues tu flautista estrella esta con los gemelos junior en el partido de futbol, Marth supuestamente tenía deberes en el consejo. – informaba un pelirrojo en la batería. – Fox y Falco tenían ya este día para ver a sus padres y Mario en plan romántico con su novia.

- Ya veo, ¿seremos nosotros 5 entonces? – cuestionó para sí el líder de la banda. - ¿Dónde está Kirby?-

- Mi hermano está en el club de cocina, pidió una disculpa de antemano. – mencionó Jigglypuff.

- ¡Qué bien!… Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso con las visitas de nuestro "fan" comelón. – sonrió Ike con triunfo.

- Te recuerdo que es mi hermano menor, más respeto cavernícola. – exigió con molestia la chica de ojos azules y cabello rosa.

- Pero eso no quita que sea un rarito. – se burló el chico con brazo cruzados.

- ¡Basten, no estoy de humor! – exclamó enojado el único rubio en la sala.

- Ay, el dono no está de humor. – repitió con pereza el mismo pelirrojo de la batería.

Luego de una revuelta de parte de Ike y la joven cantante, quedaron -mejor dicho, el jefe obligó- en practicar una canción llamada _Shaddai _la cual la banda reconocía como el soporte emocional de su líder, pues cada vez que éste se sentía mal la interpretaba. Como siempre Jigglypuff la cantaría, el pelirrojo llamado Roy tocaría la batería, Ike estaría con su inseparable bajo, Zelda tocaría el violín que pocas veces usaba y el jefe sustituiría a Marth en el teclado.

_El Shaddai, El Shaddai_

_El-Elyon na Adonai _

_Age to age youre still the same_

_By the power of the name_

_El Shaddai, El Shaddai_

_Erkamka na Adonai_

Ya terminado de ensayar tres de las cinco canciones escogidas, decidieron tomar un descanso o en el caso de Ike, escapar de la fría mirada de su jefe. Tomando en cuenta de que el joven estaba con un mal humor y para arrematar, en la última tonada se le partió una cuerda de su inigualable arpa.

- Hermano, cálmate lo arreglaremos cuando lleguemos a la habitación. – trató de consolar la mayor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué no lo ves? Esto ya no funciona, mejor me largo a dar una vuelta. – gritó enojado el rubio líder.

Y en ese instante el chico se fue casi corriendo del salón de música.

- El dono sí que está decepcionado con nuestro rendimiento. – dijo un Roy cabizbajo.

En cambio Zelda pudo entender la señal oculta que su hermano dictaba, ya que en realidad era éste el que estaba fallando en las notas. Al instante captó el motivo de su frustración…

_Ella…_

Realmente su hermano no podía olvidar aquella muchachita antisocial que lo hacía llorar todas las noches por su ignorancia. Sintió pena y dolor por su gemelo, pero ella no podía hacer nada, él no la dejaba sanar un poco su triste corazón.

Tras recorrer los pasillos cerca de los dormitorios, el joven enamorado decidió ir al jardín R-2 con su arpa rota. Quizás en aquel solitario lugar encontraría un poco de reposo para su angustiado corazón.

Al llegar a dicho jardín se recostó del inmenso árbol que servía de refugio para las pálidas y hermosas jazmines que tanto admiraba…

_A ella le gustan los jazmines…_

Recordó el joven músico invocando inconscientemente el día en que la vio por primera vez, hace 7 años atrás.

**-Flash Back-**

Era un día soleado y caluroso de agosto donde unos gemelos de 10 años tomados de las manos se adentraban rumbo a su nuevo hogar: La Academia Royal Sky

Nerviosos y ansiosos se despedían de su padre quien con una cuantas lágrimas en los ojos les decía…

- Hijos, no tengan miedo y triunfen en esta escuela, tal y como su madre deseaba antes de partir.

Los gemelos miraron a su padre y lo abrazaron con fuerza y amor. Zelda siempre fue la más fuerte de los dos así que decidió tomar la palabra.

- Padre, prometo que cuidare de mi hermano y seremos los mejores de esta academia. Tal y como tú y madre deseaban.

En cambio su gemelo solo se limitó a afirmar con su cabeza lo recientemente dicho.

- Prometo… que seré tu orgullo padre. Que aunque estés en el extranjero… yo…yo pensaré en ti y seré como tú de fuerte… ¡Seré todo un hombre y no necesitare más la ayuda de Zelda!

- Eso espero hijo, no olviden que los amo a los dos.

Fue lo último dicho por el gran hombre rubio quien a la vez le daba un beso a cada uno en su frente. En seguida partió a la dirección de una limosina, mirando por última vez las pequeñas siluetas de sus hijos.

Luego de haber trascurrido el día los gemelos se mostraban más confiados en la gigante academia, caminando entre pasillos y encontrándose con nuevos amigos.

- Hola, me llamo Fox y él es mi primo Falco. – saludó un pequeño chico de ojos verdes. – ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

- Hola, mi nombre es Zelda y él es mi hermano gemelo… – decía la pequeña castaña hasta que fue interrumpida.

- Vaya que tenemos aquí, dos nuevos integrantes a bordo. – sonrió un señor de graciosas vestimentas. – Mi nombre es Tingle, y seré su profesor de Historia. Bueno, si cursan el 8vo grado.

- Disculpe, profesor, pero apenas entramos al 6to grado. – informó con pena la mayor de los gemelos.

- ¡Oh! ¡En serio! – exclamó fuertemente. – Pero que niños más grandes muajajaja.

E inició a reír a carcajadas el muy raro maestro mientras los gemelos se miraban asustados. La mayor volvió a fijar su rostro al maestro mientras que el menor echó un paso atrás.

- No te asustes, él es así de loco. – comunicó el otro niño de ojos verdes que hasta el momento no había hablado.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué te parece esto, hermano? ¿Hermano? ¿Onii-chan? – llamó preocupada la mayor mientras buscaba por su alrededor. – ¿Dónde te abras metido hermano?

Mientras, no muy lejos del pasillo, se encontraba un pequeño rubio con la respiración entrecortada. ¡Ese hombre lo había asustado, y se parecía mucho al de la pesadilla del payaso!

Sin darse cuenta el menor de los gemelos siguió caminado hasta encontrarse en un jardín muy bien cuidado. En donde sobresalían las flores llamadas Jazmines, y su exquisito aroma lo atraía poderosamente hasta el huerto de la flora.

- ¡Vaya, sí que son lindas y huelen bien! – exclamó con felicidad el pequeño poeta. – Mamá me había dicho que con la belleza de la naturaleza yo podría crear el arte… ¡Genial, se lo diré a Ane-chan!

Tras recoger un ramo de flores y decidido a partir, el niño pudo notar que alguien se acercaba al huerto de flores. Como un reflejo se escondió detrás del gran árbol, esperando no ser descubierto por ese alguien y mucho menos por el raro de las ropas verdes que parecía payaso de pesadillas.

- Que rico olor, ya han crecido mis pequeñas florecillas. – rió una niña del otro lado del árbol. - Veo que ya están en su estado más hermoso y todo gracias a su gran cuidadora. ¡Yo, la soldado-teniente Samus Aran!

Por instinto el joven niño se asomó para ver a la dueña de tan angelical voz y rápidamente se volvió a esconder detrás del árbol sonrojado a más no poder y con un furioso latir en su pecho.

_Es hermosa__…_

Pensó el muchacho jugando con sus dedos.

_¿Y si la invito a jugar?_

El pobre muchacho se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo saco de su meditación de niño de 10 años.

- Samus, vamos que Mewtwo nos está esperando. – gritó un chico mayor apartado de gran árbol.

- Ya voy Lucario, déjame terminar. – respondió con un grito bajo una niña de acortada melena rubia. – Nos vemos mis hermosas flores. Volveré más tarde a traerles agua.

Tan rápido como llegó, tan rápido como se fue. Como un rayo fue lo que pensó el niño escondido (sin versé en las consecuencias que ese rayo partiría su corazón en el futuro). Luego de saberse a salvo avanzó rumbo al camino donde recordaba haber transitado en su momento de pánico.

Luego de hallar a su preocupada hermana y contarle lo sucedido, decidió que desde ese día los jazmines serían sus flores favoritas, sería el hombre más maduro de todo el instituto y cuidaría de aquel pequeño huerto como si fuera suyo propio.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Sonrió al recordar tan maravillosa memoria. Nunca se lamentaría el hecho que siempre la espiaba cuando ella hablaba con sus flores, manía que nunca se le quitó. En cambio de lo que sí se arrepentía era del hecho de que nunca se llegó a mostrar y cada vez de haberse encontrado descubierto escapar sin dejar rastro.

Pasada la hora el joven músico se hallaba un poco deprimido, eran casi la 6 de la tarde, hora en la que ella siempre venía a visitar sus plantas.

_No llegará__... _

Suspirando se levantó de su asiento, otra vez volvía al círculo vicioso de siempre. ¿Qué no se había prometido dejarla ir? ¿Dónde quedaba su honor y orgullo?

_Ya no lo tengo, todo se lo llevo ella__. S__in darse cuenta…_

Tras haber esperado media hora más como un perro a su amo, el joven decidió ir por un bocado ya que nuevamente no comía nada desde la mañana.

_Porque dime, de que vale comer para mantener el cuerpo vivo si por dentro estoy bien destruido…_

Y susurrando en silencio, el joven partió rumbo a la cafetería de la academia nuevamente con el recuerdo de aquella seria muchacha que en lo secreto no era más que una delicada flor deseosa de ser protegida y cuidada.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Hasta aquí el final del segundo capitulo...

Traté de no dejarme guiar por la comedia, pero me fue imposible el desarrollo sin mi genero favorito, aunque solo fuera un segundo.

**Agradezco a Zeldi-chan por su comentario, me ha dado mucha alegría saber que te haya gustado.**

**y también agradezco a lolita el haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi historia.**

_Lolita respondiendo a tu pregunta del nombre de músico no puedo darlo aún, ya que es simbólico lo que hago, este joven siente que no es nadie por el hecho de que la chica de sus sueños no lo conozca... En el momento en el que ella lo conozca el dejará de ser un extraño y será alguien (bueno ese es su pensar e irónicamente no comparto su ideal) aunque ya creo que deducen quien es el músico enamorado y sobre su instrumento, bueno ya lo revelé en este capitulo es el maravilloso arpa._

El pedazo de la canción que tome se titula _El Shaddai_ y es de Michael Card.

Gracias por su atención y sin más me despido, hasta la próxima...


	3. Bandos

Tercer capítulo del Músico Enamorado editado

**Nota Original**:

Buenas lectores aquí reportándome con el capitulo más largo hasta el momento... Esto ha sido una osadía ya que cierta hermanita mía no me dejaba concentrarme por culpa de una fabulosa historia que me contaba...

Es un placer saber que haya gustado la obra y me llena un poco de tristeza el hecho de que al fin revelaré la identidad del protagonista (y eso que estaba rompiendo récord, tres capítulos sin mencionarlo jejeje)en el próximo capítulo(muajajaja).

**Derechos: **Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece pues es de Nintenfo, en cambio es de mi propiedad la trama y quizás ciertas personalidades.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>: Bandos

En un salón del Royal Sky se encontraba muchos alumnos escuchando las palabras de su profesor, éste a su vez, miraba seriamente a su entorno para dar el siguiente comunicado.

- Bien, jóvenes recuerden que nos acercamos a mitad de semestre y tenemos muchas actividades. – comentó el profesor del grupo. – Señorita Samus, ¿me harías el favor de nombrar las actividades de este semestre?

La nombrada alzó la mirada de sus apuntes al ser llamada.

- Sí, señor. – asistió seriamente la nombrada poniéndose en pie. – Durante este semestre tendremos la siguientes actividades: Torneo de Futbol contra la academia "Sega School", torneo de Pista y Campo local, torneo de Voleibol local, partido amistoso de Tennis contra la academia "X-box 3D", audiciones para la obra teatral "El caballero de la armadura oxidada", exposición del club de arte, los respectivo club tendrá una actividad para el día final del ciclo y finalmente, sino me equivoco, el concierto competitivo que se inaugurara en la academia entre las diferentes bandas de otras escuela y nuestras dos bandas escogidas "Melee" y "Royal Smash".

- Así es, por lo visto… ¡Tendremos muchas actividades! – exclamó el profesor. – Pero no se preocupen, yo estaré con ustedes en cada actividad y los estaré apoyando. Puede tomar asiento, señorita Aran.

Tras hacer una reverencia, la representante del grupo tomó asiento con un leve gesto de molestia. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el joven protagonista, quien observaba detalladamente los movimientos de la hermosa rubia, e instantáneamente se preguntó sobre el porqué de tal mueca en el rostro de su amada. Pero, ¿de que valía la pena preguntarse por su comportamiento?

_Si ni siquiera voltea para felicitarme por lo de la banda…_

- Bueno mis jóvenes, como ya saben lo especial que es su directo… - anunciaba el pequeño maestro. – Al finalizar la clase tomaran el resto de día libre de los deberes escolares para las debidas prácticas de los clubes.

Rápidamente en el salón de clase se escuchó los mormullos de los presentes quienes rebosaban de felicidad por tal noticia. En cambio el enamorado eterno suspiraba en silencio, como siempre, mientras la representante se limitaba a fruñir el ceño.

- Pero, profesor Olimar… ¿Y para los que no tienen club? – interrumpió la algarabía en pie la fría chica.

- Bueno, me imagino que irán hacer lo que quieran. – sonrió el castaño maestro. – Pero usted, señorita Samus no se debe preocupar, el directo Hand la ha solicitado para después de la clase. Así que no perderá su "valioso" tiempo en hacer nada.

Cualquiera que no conociera al profesor Olimar pensaría que es un burlón y un charlatán, pero ya han sido 4 años con el profesor para haberse dado cuenta que él es muy inocente e ingenuo para su edad y que más que un adulto experimentado parecía un niño chiquito a quien le gusta jugar y estudiar. En otras palabras el profesor no se burlaba de la casi obsesiva actitud de Samus por las pérdidas innecesarias del tiempo de estudios en club o ratos libres, sino que le comentaba en buena manera de su "buena suerte".

- Ya veo. – susurró la seria rubia.

Al terminar la clase, muchos salieron a toda prisa y con resaltante felicidad, que incluso se llevaron de por medio al pequeño maestro. La joven rubia se levantaba con toda tranquilidad de su asiento rumbo a la puerta siendo seguido que su admirador quien no paraba de observarla notando que eran los dos último en el salón. Ya que minutos antes su gemela fue solicitada para una reunión en la biblioteca junto a Marth e Ike para quedar con unos detalles para la obra y su mejor amigo se encontraba en la enfermería con un fuerte dolor de estómago tras comer más de 20 hot dog en el partido del día anterior.

Cuando se dignó saludar a la chica con la cual nunca habló, paró en seco al notar que un joven superior de rasgos fuertes se encontraba recostado en la puerta de salón.

- ¿Nos vamos, preciosa? – preguntó con arrogancia el castaño con barba.

- Lo siento Snake, pero debo reunirme con el director Hand. – se excusó la rubia un poco menos seria que antes.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Olvidate de los deberes un momento. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para estar juntos en esta prisión llamada escuela. – soltó de repente con enojo el mayor.

- Lo siento Snake, pero sabes que esto es importante para mí. – se defendió un poco ofendida. – Y más si de esto depende mi beca para entrar a la…

- ¡Beca ni que nada! Entiende de una vez que tú estarás conmigo y seré yo quien te mantendrá. No necesitas ninguna beca para entrar a esa absurda facultad de policía. – gritó enojado Snake. – ¿Sabes? Veo que para ti no significa nada nuestra relación… ¡Yo me largo!

- ¡Snake espera! – corrió la chica tras el hombre joven.

Mientras paralizado, el joven músico se limitó a soltar varias lágrimas y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria a la de la recién peleada pareja, específicamente en el área de las habitaciones. Al llegar a su habitación y haber azotado la puerta, el joven se tiró en su cama para empezar con su tan desgarrador hábito de llorar con dolor y pena.

_¿Qué ella le vio?… ¿Qué ella le vio?… Si se nota que es un inmaduro arrogante y manipulador…_

_¿Por qué Samus?… ¿Por qué te rebajas de tu nivel para ir detrás de un machista manipulador como él? ¿Por qué tus ojos expresaron miedo cuando él te dijo que se iba?… ¿Por qué no me puedes amar como yo a ti, Samus?… Dime amor mío… ¿Por qué?…_

Y durante un largo rato el joven enamorado se encontraba tirado en su cana sollozando por los eventos pasados, hasta que fue interrumpido por un toque a su puerta.

- Dono, ¿me deja pasar? – preguntó un pelirrojo del otro lado de la puerta.

- Si ya voy. – soltó el rubio limpiando todo rastro de llanto.

- Dono, ¿qué le pasa? Lo ví corriendo hace un rato por los pasillos y no se veía nada bien. – informó Roy ya dentro de la habitación.

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente y preocupado a su amigo.

- Nada, solo cosas mías. – sonrió con nostalgia el mayor.

- Usted no me engaña dono, yo sé que algo le pasa y la prueba perfecta es que no me haya regañado por estar diciéndole "dono" en vez de su nombre como siempre hace. – le miró intensamente el muchacho de dieciséis.

- Supongo que me acostumbre. – habló con tristeza el arpista.

_Como no me acostumbro de otras cosas…_

- No, usted es muy obstinado para eso… Es algo más, algo como una chica. – resopló el menor de ojos azules con una mano en la barbilla.

De repente nuestro protagonista se hallaba sorprendido ya que no podía creer que hasta el más ingenuo de sus amigos se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos apresurados por una chica.

- Sabe dono, usted no está solo. – sonrió el menor con inocencia. – Me tiene a mí, a su hermana, a la banda, a los chicos…

- Gracias Roy, eres un gran amigo. – abrazó el músico a su joven amigo quien le correspondió.

-Si jejeje, pero que no se le vaya a ocurrir hacer esto enfrente de una chica. – le amenazó el pelirrojo en broma soltándose del abrazo.

- Tratare. – soltó con un poco más de ánimos el líder. – ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna chica?

- Más o menos. – declaró sonrojado el baterista.

- Je, solo espero que no sea mi hermanita. – amenazó con diversión el protagonista.

- Je…je…je… – rió nervioso el menor. – Claro… que no… ¿Cómo crees?

- Nada, nada solo decía. – respondió con ánimos el jefe de la banda.

- Bueno dono, ya es hora de ir a practicar. Los chicos nos esperan y ya estamos a ley de acabar el plazo para la primera competencia "amistosa". – mencionó con ironía el visitante.

- A estos maestros se les pegaron lo del futbol, ¿verdad? – cuestionó divertido el recientemente animado.

- See, ya me tienen cansado con todo esto de "los partidos amistoso" para todo. – rodó los ojos el pelirrojo. – Es una pérdida de tiempo. Se supone que las competencias son directas y se deben cortar de un tajo.

- Jajaja ya veo. – rió ya en la puerta el compositor del "Royal Smash". – Y tiene razón, pero todo se hace para la unión de las escuelas y dar oportunidad a las malas bandas.

Durante el viaje hasta el salón de música siete, se encontraron con el pequeño grupo "Melee" quienes a pesar de compartir la academia tenían cierta rivalidad con el "Royal Smash" razón por la cual siempre había disputas entre ambas bandas.

- ¡Pero miren! Si es el líder rarito de los incompetentes "Royales que sé yo qué". – exclamó un chico con casco de color rojo.

- Se llama "Royal Smash" y no estoy para peleas, Captain Falcon. – anunció tranquilo el joven músico.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que todavía no te han dado la noticia. – insinúo maliciosamente la mano derecha del líder "Melee".

- ¿Qué noticia? – preguntó el rubio con interés provocando una sonrisa maliciosa del chico del casco rojo.

- Nada importante, solo que uno de los tuyos se nos unió. – sonrió con "inocencia" un pequeño castaño de quince años. – ¿Cierto Red?

- Cierto, Pit. – asistió la mano derecha.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron sorprendido los del "Royal Smash".

- Estamos diciendo la verdad. – sonrió "ingenuamente" Pit.

- Dejen de mentir, pedazos de parásitos. – defendió Roy un poco furioso.

- Pero si no mentimos… ¿Cierto Wolf? – cuestionó Red.

- Así es. – habló por primeras vez el más serio. – Ayer Diddy, Pit y yo fuimos a ofrecerle un espacio en la banda y sorpresivamente acepto.

- Imposible. – lanzó sorprendido el protagonista. – ¿A quién se refieren?

- Tu guitarrista estrella. – dijo Captain Falcon con una sonrisa burlona. – Si no te importa nos retiramos, un nuevo integrante nos espera.

Mario… ¿Su fiel amigo Mario? ¿Cómo era eso posible si fue con él con quien empezó la banda? No lo podía creer… ¿En qué momento hubo insinuación de infidelidad? ¿No que no iban a separarse hasta la universidad? ¿No que siempre estarían juntos? ¿Y por qué dolía tanto tal traición? El músico estaba tan confundido.

- No les puedo creer, me cuesta creer. – murmuró Roy con frustración. – Debe ser mentira.

- Eso lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos a la sala. – consoló el líder siendo él, el más afectado.

Fueron directo a la sala 7 de música para comprobar la recientemente no grata noticia. Comprobando con temor que todo era cierto.

-Nos dijo que no era nada en contra de alguien, sino que en la otra banda tenía más posibilidades para ingresar a la "Universidad Musical 64" y además fue por petición de su novia. – informó Jigglyfuff con la cabeza baja.

- No lo puedo creer. – negó desilusionado Roy con las manos en la cara.

- Ni yo, él siempre fue como el segundo al mando. – comentó triste un chico de cabello azul con tira.

- Hermano, por favor ten calma. – abrazó Zelda a su gemelo quien se encontraba recostado en una pared mirando a un punto fijo.

En cambio el joven líder bien no se encontraba haciendo escándalo como Falco o pateando mesas como Ike sino más bien la frase de su hermana se refería a su interior, en donde se libraba una fuerte batalla llena de confusión.

- Ese desgraciado, yo siempre supe que no era de fiar. – insultó un joven de azul cabello parado y ojos verdes.

- Veo que no he llegado en buen momento. – irrumpió la sala un hombre de aspecto musculoso y pelirrojo.

- Profesor Ganondorf, lo sentimos es que estamos pasando por una decaída grupal. – disculpó la joven castaña con una reverencia.

- Sé que es por la partida de Mario. – dijo con seguridad el joven maestro de 30 años.

- Así es. – asistió con tristeza el rubio.

Todos en el salón se mantuvieron en silencio, meditando en su interior lo que había pasado. El profesor suspiró y decidió seguir por lo que había venido.

- Bien, primero quiero saber cuántos actualmente son ustedes y que toca cada quien. – formuló el alto profesor.

-Bueno… – tomó la palabra Roy con un poco más de seguridad. – Yo toco la batería, Ike el bajo, Marth el teclado, Jigglyfuff canta, Falco toca el segundo bajo, Fox la segunda guitarra, tu estudiante favorito, quien se encuentra en la enfermería, es adaptable y el dono le da el toque con su arpa o cualquier otro instrumento que desee. En total somos nueve, ya que aunque Zelda casi nunca toca en la banda, nos sirve de apoyo, pero casi siempre solo participamos seis.

- Ya veo, ya veo. – decía tocándose la barbilla el maestro. – Por lo que veo les faltan uno, la guitarra principal.

- Así es, pero ese lugar no será ocupado por nadie. – intervino el líder con ferocidad. – Tengo esperanza de que Mario vuelva.

- Lamento decirte que estas en lo incorrecto, por órdenes del director tendrán a un nuevo integrante. – corrigió el mayor de la sala. – Y a sabes las reglas, mínimo 10 integrantes.

- ¿Pero cómo? – soltó impactado Marth.

- ¿Díganme algo que pase en esta escuela que el Master no lo sepa? – murmuró Falco cruzado de brazos.

- No habrá más reproches, les presentaré a su nueva compañera e integrante… Pase señorita. – hizo un gesto con la mano para dar paso a una alta silueta rubia de ojos claros.

El joven músico no podía haber estado más impresionado, en seguida su actitud desafiante y malhumorada dio paso a una totalmente llena de asombro y sonrojo. En un solo segundo olvidó todo lo ocurrido con su amigo, en un segundo, el músico se volvió a enamorar.

- Hum, mi nombres es Samus Aran y realmente no sé si sea para bien o para mal, pero seré su nueva compañera dentro de la banda. – declaró seriamente la joven rubia con un gesto de molestia.

- No te preocupes, nos adaptaremos. – sonrió la chica más joven de la banda. – Soy Jigglyfuff, y ellos son Ike y Marth.

- Yo soy Falco y él es mi primo Fox. – saludó el chico de azul cabello parado presentando al castaño de ojos verdes.

- Un gusto. – se limitó a sonreír el primo.

- Igual. – correspondió la chica.

- ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Roy, ella es Zelda y él es el dono! ¡Son los hermanos Hyrule, líderes de esta banda! – exclamó animado el pelirrojo menor.

- El dono, ¿eh?… ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, misterioso líder? – preguntó de brazos cruzados la joven quien lo miraba intensamente.

_¡Existo! ¡Ella me ha visto! ¡Al fin existo!_

El líder estaba con una gran sonrisa, ilusionado, feliz, agradecido. Tanto tiempo que había esperado para ese momento, el momento en el que ella lo mirara y pronunciara su nombre.

- Mi nombre es…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

¡El final del tercer capitulo!

Me ha llenado un poco este capítulo ya que hubo roce de mi amado humor...

Lo deje en suspenso para ego personal(¡Nooo!, ¡Ya sabrán quin es!) y para mantener un poco el misterio que ya creo que no vale la pena seguir... Esta vez este muchacho no fue tan profundo...

Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído estas humildes lineas... En especial a **Zeldi-chan **y a la divertida **lolita** (quien me a hecho reír con sus ocurrencia). Bueno también agradezco a **Ariette12** quien es mi hermana culpable de todo y molestadora oficial jejeje.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Jeque

Reportándome con el capitulo cuatro,regalando al fin la dicha de nombrar a nuestro protagonista...No se porque tengo el presentimiento de que muchos no se esperaba que fuera este chico el escogido,pero bueno… Advierto que lo que viene de ahora en adelante será comedia(¡Al fin en mi ambiente natural!) y claro esta que el romance se sentirá palpate en la atmósfera...Tratare de no dejarme llevar mucho por el humor,ya que después de todo,esto es un fic de romance…

**Derechos:**Super Smas Bros. no me pertenece,de serlo haría una cuarta edición y pondría más personajes con espadas y escudo…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:Jeque<strong>

Era ya de tarde,cerca de las 4 entrante,en donde en el salón numero 7 de música un pequeño grupo de chicos se presentaba a una chica de melena rubia,quien seria la nueva integrante de su "pequeña" banda,específicamente era el líder quien lo hacia.

**-Mi nombre es…-**Pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por un joven rubio que habría la puerta con violencia.

**-Yo me opongo.-**Grito el recién llegado jadeando por tanto correr.

**-Señorito Link,no debió haberse escapado así de la enfermería.-**Dijo una enfermera que había salido corriendo detrás del muchacho.

_Y aquí va mi existencia…_

-**Lo siento pero es que vengo a oponerme a la renuncia de Mario.-**Se excuso el joven ya con el ritmo recuperado.

**-Idiota,ya el tonto renuncio.-**Informo molesto Ike.

-**¡Ike!-**Regaño una castaña.

-**Lo siento Zelda.-**Sonrío apenado el de pelo azul.

**-¡Señor Ordon!¿Qué le he dicho de salir corriendo de un lado a otro?-**Resoplo una voz autoritaria.

**-¡Profesor Ganondolf!Esta vez fue una emergencia…¡Lo juro!-**Se disculpo con nerviosismo el chico de ojos azules.

**-Esta vez te la dejare pasar,por lo ocurrido.-**Le señalo el profesor.**-Bueno,hasta luego jóvenes-**

Y así el musculoso profesor dejo la sala murmurando cosas como que últimamente se estaba poniendo blando y que ese directo estaba peor o más loco que su hermano menor...Mientras,el joven músico se preguntaba,si en el momento en el cual eligió a Link como mejor amigo,estaba del todo cuerdo.

-**Señorito Link,debería volver a la enfermería.-**Le pidió tímidamente la joven enfermera.

**-No puedo ahora,debo arreglar unos asuntos.-**Dijo el mejor amigo del líder con una sonrisa derrite-hielo.

**-B..i..en…yo…me ..vo…y-**Tartamudeo la joven e inofensiva enfermera antes de abandonar el lugar.

**-Oye,si que eres un inmaduro.-**Hablo la alta rubia cruzada de brazos.

-**¿Perdona?-**Cuestiono Link con inocencia.

-**Que en verdad eres un inmaduro,Link Ordon.-**Sentencio la dueña del corazón del músico depresivo.

_No puedo creer que Link sea tan popular para que ella sepa de su existencia,idiota con suerte…_

-**¿Tú lo conoces?-**Articulo la pregunta tan ansiada por parte de su gemelo.

**-Pues no,no conozco personalmente a este inmaduro.-**Declaro indiferentemente Samus.-**Pero he oído que este…chico…comió 24 hog dog sabiendo que eso causa daño y más si es en excesos.-**

**-¿Tú también?-**Grito frustrado el rubio infantil.-**Saria también me regaño al igual que Nana…Y que decir de Lilina,aunque fue ella la que me cuido todo este rato.-**

Pero en esos momentos solo había un aura de distintas emociones,nuestro protagonista tenia una ganas inmensa de dejar atrás su lado pacifista y masacrar al rubio de gracioso sombrero verde,la única fémina rubia tenia ganas de volverse a encerar en su mundo del estudio en vez de perder el tiempo con tontos vagos y bandas raras,la gemela mayor tenia una cara de vergüenza que la cubría con ambas mano,Fox y Falco estaban un poco aturdido pero divertidos con lo sucedido,Ike trataba de no soltar una sonora carcajada que se escucharía hasta México,Marth disimuladamente trataba de escapar,Jigglypuff estaba en una esquina con un vaso de agua viendo todo con tranquilidad y Roy…Bueno, tenia los ojos como plato, pareciendo que la noticia no era tan grata.

**-¿Qué Lilina queeeeee?-**Cuestiono de un grito el nada ahora tranquilo Roy.

**-Que me cuido,¿algún problema?**-Contesto con esa inocencia que a veces llega a fastidiar,el joven promedio.

**-….-**Y efectivamente la noticia no fue bien recibida.

**-Que raro,Roy parece…-**Pero paro en seco el chico flautista.-**Oigan…¿Qué hace la representante de la clase aquí?¿Será nuestra nueva fan?-**

-**Hum-**Gimió con molestia la amante de los jazmines.

**-No Link-tonto,ella será la suplante de Mario.-**Le informo un Ike ya tranquilo pero con una mueca de burla.

**-¿Qué?¿Tú no vas a dejar que esto pase,cierto compadre?**-Le pregunto a su líder amigo.

Y en respuesta el joven músico de ojos como sangre se encogió de brazos y dio un resoplido.

**-No,no,no…..¿Díganme que eso no es cierto?-**Soltó con terror el tercero al mando.

**-Pues…no es cierto ajajá.-**Burlo con un toque de arrogancia Falco.

-**¡Nooooooo!-**Grito Ordon.**-No te lo tomes personal,Representante de la clase,pero es que nadie era tan bueno como Mario y dudo que tú te adaptes a los ritmo raro del jefe.-**

**-¡Link ya te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre!-**Reprocho el "misterioso" protagonista.

-**¡No es justo!¡!El dono tiene preferencia!-**Exclamo lloriqueando el pelirrojo sentándose en una esquina con una expresión totalmente ida.

**-¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?-**Se dijo a si misma Samus.-**Miren no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y…-**

**-Bueno, pues creo que no podré hacer nada al respecto.**-Interrumpió Link con una sonrisa.-**Mi nombre es Link Ordon,como ya sabes...Tengo dos hermanos menores y también son gemelos...Soy de tu grado,tengo 17 años,me encanta el fútbol,amo la caballería,toco la flauta o la mayoría de los instrumentos,soy ahora el tercero al mando,soy amigo inseparable del jefe y futuro novio de..err...Perdón, me refiero a que me casare con..eh…¿Mayonesa? jejeje-**

Si antes había pensado en masacrar a su amigo,esta vez lo dejaría atado a un puente y lo vendería al mercado negro y un pensamiento medio igual cruzo por la mente de Ike.

**-Bueno..son raros.**-Soltó con seriedad y frialdad el cubito…perdón,Samus.-**Y tú,"Jefe"…No creas que no me he dado cuenta que estas esquivándome.¡Dime tu nombre ya!Que no tengo todo el día…**-

Y el pobre corazón del ya no tan a continuación misterioso líder, empezó a latir con intensidad, incluso más que aquella vez que la vio por primera vez en el huerto de jazmines…

_Es porque esta vez ella nota que en realidad existo, que soy alguien…¡Al fin ya no seré sombra, sino luz propia!_

-**Yo…bueno, yo…-**Y estaba nervioso al igual que ansioso.-**Yo soy Sheik Hyrule de 17 años y soy el líder,compositor y creador del "Royal Smah",hermano de Zelda, que ya creo que lo sabes y también soy tu compañero de curso...Toco el arpa,al igual que varios instrumentos. Y si no es mucha molestia, creo que seria lo más apropiado de su parte presentarse como es debido.-**

_Aunque todo lo se de ti…_

-**Ya veo…Soy Samus Aran,hija única,odio perder mi tiempo,toco la guitarra pero es más por obligación que por placer,soy tu representante de clase y de escuela,era ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil y estoy aquí por chantaje becaria de parte del directo...Ya que no me gusta ni me interesa la música y mucho menos pertenecer a una banda.-**Finalizo irritada la "casi perfección"-**Creo que es un gusto,Jeque…**-

En otro momento, espacio, tiempo Sheik se hubiera reído o bromeado al respecto, pero no. Este es el momento justo para haberse dado cuanta de que su orgullo no estaba tan deteriorado como creía y mucho menos después de que,prácticamente,lo llamaran viejo con elegancia….

**-El gusto es todo mío, Flor de Jazmín.**-Río con un toque de ¿venganza y arrogancia?,el joven músico.

¿Dónde había quedado el apacible muchacho? Y ¿Dónde había quedado el rostro frío e indiferente de la joven chica rubia? No se sabía con exactitud la ubicación de estos panoramas tan naturales,en cambio se podía deducir que lo mejor era evitar que estos dos sigan hablando o sino no habría vuelta atrás para establecer por lo menos un compañerismo.

-**¿Qué me has dicho,Jeque?-**Pregunto con una mueca sorprendida la "intocable" chica.

**-Con todo respeto sus oídos no le fallaron, eh…Flor de Jazmín.-**Volvió a decir el pelilargo con un disimulado sonrojo.

¿Pero quién no lo estaría al ver a la persona de tu sueños con una carita totalmente confusa y sorprendida junto a un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas casi trasparente?

**-Yo creo que hay que ayudar a Roy,sigue en trance.-**Intervino la morena de ojos azules sabiendo de la situación de su hermano.

Por gracia nadie había notado lo sucedido entre eso dos,a diferencia quizás de Jiggypuff pero seria muy difícil de comprobar,y tan rápido como pudieron se acercaron a Roy quien a su vez salía de dicho "trace" saltando encima de su jefe.

**-Dono, por favor dígame que usted no prefiere a ese idiota antes que a mi.-**Cuestiono tal cual niño chiquito Roy.

**-…-**Mientras por otro lado,Sheik sentía un sudor frío en su nuca.-**Yo no tengo preferencia, a todos los quiero igual.**-

Y como si la respuesta calmara los deseos de un niño pequeño,Roy bajo de su líder con una sonrisa triunfar y dedicándose a caminar hasta la puesta,saliendo del salón 7 de música.

**-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-**Dudo Ike con la cejas levantadas.

**-Lo mismo me pregunto.-**Dijo perplejo,el hasta ahora callado,Marth

**-Raros.**-Se limito a comentar ya en su pose natural, Samus.

-**Chicos…-**Llamo Jigglypuff.

-**Tú eres la rara aquí.**-Contra-ataco Falco.

-**Chicos…-**Volvió a llamar la de pelo rosa.

-**Silencio cabeza de pájaro**.-Dijo ofensivamente.

**-Oigan,chicos…**-Volvía llamar un poco irritada la joven de 16.

-**Pues con orgullo,gruñona sin vida.-**Se defendió altaneramente el de ojos verdes.

**-Eres un…-**Pero fue callada por un tremendo grito.

**-¡CHICOS YA!Somos compañeros de banda y debemos respetarnos tal y cual somos.-**Planteo ya muy enojada la vocalista de "Royal Smash".

**-Apoyo a la bonita.-**Comento galante Ike.

**-No empieces quieres.-**Ordeno enfada la menor.

**-¡Ay!Yo mejor me retiro,pierdo mi tiempo aquí.**-Masculló molesta la rubia.-**¡Adiós!**

-**¡Espera Samus!-**Clamo el rubio de ojos rojos.

-**¿Qué?-**Pregunto molesta la seria chica.

**-Eh…bueno…yo…Te quería dar la bienvenida al "Royal Smah".Es un gusto que estés aquí.**-Dijo tratando de usar todo su poder para no tartamudear o sonrojarse,el pobre líder.

**-Gracias...Jeque.-**Y dio una pequeña sonrisa por primera vez la joven rubia de ojos azules .

Dejando a un Sheik paralizado,emocionado y más enamorado aun(¿Eso se podía?)atrás a igual que dejaba a un boquiabierto Falco,un Fox que despertaba de su siesta(a quien no le intereso nada la conversación y se durmió durante el diálogo),un Ike con lagrimas en los ojos provocadas por la risa del tremendo espectáculo,un Link confundido,un Marth sonriente,una Jigglypuff ya tranquila y una Zelda algo preocupada,Samus se retiro del salón de música rumbo a su escondite perfecto.

_Ya mi sueño se hizo realidad, sonrío…¡Me sonrío!_

**-¡Oye…Mi nombre es Sheik y no Jeque,Flor de Jazmín!-**Grito a la nada con una sonrisa en lo labios.

_Aunque me puedo acostumbra si viene de ti…_

-**Oh,si Jerquesito…¿Cómo va todo?-**Burlo Ike con sus ya reconocidas carcajadas.

_Pero no de otra gente..._

-**Cállate,Idiota y vamos a ensayar.**-Le dijo de buen humor su líder.

**-Sheik da miedo,¿no que estaba de un humor de perros?**-Comento por lo bajo Fox ya despierto.

-**Digamos que los jazmines son sus favoritos.-**Contesto al igual Marth con un tono de saber algo más.

**-Eso yo lo sé,desde que tengo memoria a él le encanta esas flores.-**Respondió confundido en voz baja el castaño.

-**¡Ay Fox!No puedo creer que seas tan inocente.-**Río su amigo entre susurros.

-**Que tanto murmuran los dos,¿Ah?-**Encaro ya bajado de su nube el jefe.

-**Eh…nada-**Se apresuro a decir Fox.

**-Pues entonces a ensayar,que las competencia inician en 3 semanas.-**Ordeno el joven músico con el micrófono en manos.

**-¡Hey,Sheik!¿No que tú no cantabas?-**Formulo con una sonrisa burlona Ike.

**-Estoy de humor hoy.-**Se encogió de brazo con una sonrisa.-**Creo que deberíamos practicar la 4.**-

**-Esta bien, déjame ir por Roy.-**Informo la chica de pelo rosa saliendo de la sala,pensaba que su líder estaba de un muy repentino buen humor...Esa canción solo la cantaba cuando estaba más que alegre o sea,casi nunca la cantaba y más extraño era que estuviera de tal humor después de la partida de Mario,su amigo del alma.

**-Marth…¿Crees que los jazmines son venenosos?**-Le pregunto con temor a su alto amigo.

**-No,simplemente lo son si se allegan a tu corazón a tal punto de no poder respirar sin su aroma o presencia.-**Respondió sabiamente el muchacho.

**-No quiero saber nada de los jazmines de ahora en adelante.-**Cometo seriamente Fox.

**-Pues te advierto que el jefe no apoya tu idea ajajá.**-Dijo con una sonrisa el de tiara.

**-Sheik…-**Llamo su rubio amigo.

**-¿Dime?**-Atendió el rubio mayor.

**-Me voy a la enfermería otra vez,debí haberle hecho caso a enfermera-chan.-**Resoplo un poco mareado el rubio menor.

**-Si quieres yo…puedo acompañarte, Link.-**Le ofreció Zelda con un poco de preocupación.

-**¡Claro!Seria un gusto,princesa Hyrule.**-Sonrió con pesadez el muchacho.

**-El idiota,ni siquiera enfermo puede dejar de decir estupideces.-**Soltó indignado Ike.

**-Ve hermana, lleva a Link a la enfermería y quédate con él.-**Ordeno el menor de los hermanos.

**-S..i..si.**-Asistió un poco sonrojada arrastrando a Link hasta la puerta.-**Nos vemos en la noche.**-

Pero al estar en su propio mundo,Sheik no pudo notar el cambio de actitud de su gemela...Ya hace tiempo que el lazo con ella se había adulterado,sin darse cuenta...Siendo ese el principal temor de su hermana,quien a pesar de que él se mostrara distante o siempre en su mundo,ella lo conocía a la perfección y debido a lo ocurrido temía aun más de que su hermano saliera herido por las seguras ilusiones que se hacia con cierta fría chica...En cambio ella lo único que podía hacer era orar para que no saliera tan herido de toda esta situación.

Minutos después Jigglypuff había regresado con Roy,quien gritaba diciendo que su dono sin él no podía vivir y luego de semejante espectáculo decidieron empezar con el ensayo improvisado,ya que faltaba dos de los nueve para la canción rockera favorita de su líder...

* * *

><p><em>Dejar VOLVER TODO Y Comenzar<br>BUSCAR ES LA RAZON DE SEGUIR  
>CAMBIAR LO QUE NUNCA HABIA Pensado<br>CRECER SIN MIEDO A LO QUE DIRAN  
>Luchar PARA ENCONTRAR UN LUGAR<br>TRIUNFAR DONDE MUCHOS FRACASARON _

CORO(Ike y Marth)  
>Angosto ES EL CAMINO SI Seguis LA LUZ<br>Y HOY QUIERO SER UN GUERRERO DE TU CRUZ  
>DAME DE TU AGUA DAME TU AMOR<br>Borra EN MI LAS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO  
>DAME DE TU AGUA DAME DE TU LUZ<p>

DAME DE TU AGUA DAME TU AMOR  
>Borra EN MI LAS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO<br>DAME DE TU AGUA DAME DE TU LUZ

Sentir VOLVER A CREER EN VOS  
>TU AMOR ME DA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD<br>LOGRAR LO QUE YO NO HABIA ESPERADO  
>ME DOY CUENTA QUE ESTAS AQUÍ<br>DAME FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR  
>TU ME GUIAS SI YO NO TENGO NADA NADA NADIE<p>

CORO(Fox y Falcon)  
>Angosto ES EL CAMINO SI Seguis LA LUZ<br>Y HOY YO QUIERO SER UN GUERRERO DE TU CRUZ  
>DAME DE TU AGUA DAME TU AMOR<br>Borra EN MI LAS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO  
>DAME DE TU AGUA DAME DE TU LUZ<p>

DAME DE TU AGUA DAME TU AMOR  
>Borra EN MI LAS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO<br>DAME DE TU AGUA DAME DE TU LUZ

Llevame AL HOGAR DONDE PUEDA Descansar  
>Llevame AL HOGAR CUMPLE TU PROMESA EN MI<br>POR SIEMPRE ES TU FIDELIDAD  
>HOY CUMPLES TU PROMESA EN MI<p>

CORO(Todos)  
>Angosto ES EL CAMINO SI Seguis LA LUZ<br>Y YO QUIERO SER UN GUERRERO DE TU CRUZ  
>DAME DE TU AGUA DAME TU AMOR<br>Borra EN MI LAS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO  
>DAME DE TU AGUA DAME DE TU LUZ<p>

DAME DE TU AGUA DAME TU AMOR  
>Borra EN MI LAS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO<br>DAME DE TU AGUA DAME DE TU LUZ

* * *

><p><strong>-Excelente,ahora solo hay que esperar a que lo otros chicos practiquen.-<strong>Dijo con seguridad Sheik.

**-Hey dono,¿va a comer?-**Pregunto Roy dejando sus palitos en su maleta especial.

**-Sí,me apetece algo...Tengo tanta hambre,que me comería un troll,ajajá...Ya me doy miedo.**-Río dejando su micrófono done iba.

**-Pues,vayamos todos.**-Dijo Marth.

Todos asistieron y luego de eso fueron rumbo a la cafetería entre chistes y bromas,donde hubieron varios golpes de parte de Jiglypuff hacia Ike,conversaciones extrañas de flores entre Marth y Fox,peleas de quien era el mejor músico entre Roy y Falco,y un jefe muy sonriente pensando en una hermosa chica dueña de un par de ojos tan azules como las profundidades del mar.

_Porque a valido la pena la espera, porque ya me has visto y sé que pronto tú caerás tan presa de este amor,como yo lo estoy…Mi hermosa Flor de Jazmín…_

Continuara..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Al fin,el capitulo 4 terminado!<strong>

_Me imagino que se sorprendieron a saber quien era el protagonista,pero bueno él era una de mis opciones...Ya que cuando pensé en hacer esta historia solo 3 muchachos aparecieron en mi mente:1=Snake,pero el no es tan romántico,2=Fox(¡mi segundo favorito!),pero ya tenia planes con él y 3=Sheik(¡mi favorito!),bien no es un hombre 100% pero de seguro seria un romántico de lo peor._

**Quiero agradecer a Zeldi-chan por siempre dejar comentarios tan geniales,a lolita por seguir haciéndome reír con sus ocurrencias,a jugador de FPS que igualmente me dio risa su comentario y me alegra que le halla gustado(aunque no entendí lo del troll y sospecho que algo tiene que ver mi hermana) y a la carié de mi hermana_,_Ariette12_ por _ser tan...¿Puntual?_..._**

_Hermana querida,quiero anunciarte que no eres mi ayudante,no ejerzo oficios de Santa Claus por el momento...Por lo tanto no eres mi ayudante,solo mi molestadora oficial...Pero en agradecimiento a tu primer Reviews sin insulto hacia mi persona en mi historia "Amores",te dedicare una historia de tu pareja favorita...ShadxAshei para que no molestes más :D..._

** Cabe aclarar que jeque es en árabe y su significado es:sabio ancia****no,****l****í****der** **anciano,líder religioso,señor anciano...Pero si usted se pregunta porque use este apodo para Sheik...Pues porque Sheik traducido al español es Jeque,o sea que el nombre de Sheik es árabe traducido al ingles...**

La canción se llama "Guerrero de tu Cruz" de Pablo Olivares(advertencia,no escuchar música cuando escribas o esto pasa.)Esta canción es una de mis favorita y que recientemente descubrí,por eso me quede con la fiebre de escucharla una y otra vez y una de esas tantas veces fue escribiendo este capitulo.

**Sin más me despido:¡Hasta pronto!  
><strong>


	5. Genero

Vale,vale sé que me he tardado mucho...Pero estaba en otros asuntos,más el fin de semana es muy ocupado("Amenaza Madre" alerta).Por lo que que veo cada capitulo es más largo...¡Super!

**Derechos:**Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece,de serlo así Samus tuviera su propio cuarto alejada de Pikachu e Ike comiera más...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:Genero<strong>

Ya había pasado una semana desde la renuncia de Mario y la integración de Samus. Una larga semana que sirvió para conocer el lado "nada amable" de la recién integrante del "Royal Smash".Como en estos precisos momentos…

**-Me niego a tocar esa basura.-**Vocifero enojada la rubia guitarrista.

**-Lo siento, gruñona sin estilo, pero el jefe me dejo componer una canción para la competencia…¡Y quieras o no, esta es mi obra!-**Grito furioso el de pelo azul.

**-¡Por favor basten!-**Se interpuso Jigglypuff entre los dos chicos quienes se querían matar con los ojos.-**Ya mismo viene Sheik,y no seria muy prudente molestarlo con sus tonterías.-**

**-Gracias bonita, pero sabes que no me gusta darle la razón a seres mutantes.-**Se cruzo de brazos Ike con su tono un poco más grave.

**-E igual a mi no me gusta darle la razón a extraterrestres sin modales y sin educación.-**Imito el gesto la seria rubia.

**-¡Ay! Ya yo no puedo con ustedes.-**Rindió la muchacha de pelo rosa.-**Lo único que hacen ustedes es pelear.-**

Y efectivamente, desde el día siguiente a las presentaciones, Samus descubrió que el ser más irritante no era Link. Ya que este era un simple angelito al lado del verdadero rey de la perdición, Ike Aether. Un chico arrogante, burlón, prepotente, coqueto y auto-suficiente, que simplemente no entendía el porque estaba en una banda así. Tampoco entendía la razón por la que el Jeque(como ella "cariñosamente" lo llamaba)lo dejaba estar en su banda, ya que por lo visto el chico era muy tranquilo y casi no hablaba, pero este engendro de maldad hablaba hasta por los codos rotos, mayormente burlonamente. Además, había mejores bajista que ese tipo que se creía a la moda con una cintita ridícula en la frente.¡Hasta el vanidoso Falcon era mejor bajista que ese insulto a la riquezas!

**-Oigan,¿Cómo que el dono se esta tardando mucho?-**Noto el pelirrojo mirando hacia la puerta.

**-Cierto, quizás este con una nueva novia.-**Comento ya en su humor Ike-**¡Malvado y no invita!-**

**-¿Novia?-**Cuestiono confusa la rubia, ya que nunca espero que ese raro muchacho tuviera a alguien.

**-No es cierto, son cosas de Ike…-**Le corrigió el castaño.-**A Sheik no le interesa las mujeres.-**

-**¿¡Le interesa los hombres!-**Pregunto sorprendida(y secretamente asqueada) la alta chica.

**-¡NOO! Mi hermano es un hombre hecho y derecho.-**Defendió alterada la mayor de los Hyrule.**-Fox se refería a que él no esta "interesado" en asuntos amorosos con cualquier chica que le pase por el frente… Como cierto chico aquí.-**

**-Zelda, hermosa sabes que lo hago por pasar el rato…Porque a quien realmente amo es a…-**Pero fue interrumpido por cierto rubio que entraba a la sala.

**-¡Zelda ven rápido!-**Exclamo preocupado Link.-**¡Sheik esta en problema B!-**

**-¡Oh, Dios Santo! Y con lo ansioso que ha estado en estos día…-**Se apresuro a salir la joven castaña.

**-¡Ese enano desgraciado!-**Soltó molesto el rebelde de pelo azul.

**-¿Qué es "problema B"?-**Pregunto Samus.

**-Bueno es un poco raro explicarlo…-**Indico Marth.-**Creo que la mejor persona seria Fox.-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-**Se señalo el muchacho.-**No lo creo, creo que el mejor es Falco.-**

**-Mira primo, no soy quien para aguantar tus responsabilidades.-**Se negó el otro de ojos verde.-**Esa carga es para Roy.-**

**-¡Oigan!-**Se quejo el pelirrojo.-**El mejor es…-**

**-¡Cállense ya!-**Grito la irritada chica.-**¡Solo quiero que alguien conteste mi pregunta!-**

**-Veras, Sheik es un chico dedicado a la música al igual que a las poesías.-**Le comento la vocalista.-**Y bueno,¿a qué mujer no le gustaría un romántico chico como novio?-**

**-Sigo sin entender.-**Comento seria la guitarrista.

**-Pues, que el dono tiene muchas fanáticas.**-Le respondió Roy.-** Que se la pasan acechándolo y torturándolo.-**

**-Imposible.-**Soltó perpleja Aran.-**Digo él parece tan…-**

**-¿Afeminado?-**Le inquirió Marth recibiendo una aprobación de parte de la chica.-**Veras, a las chicas les encanta los hombres de rasgos suaves.-**

**-Yo prefiero a los machos fuertes.-**Comento la rubia.

**-Lo siento, bruja pero ya estoy ocupado.-**Sonrío burlonamente el de la cinta.

**-Ni aunque dependiera mi vida estaría contigo.-**Refunfuño la atlética chica.-**¿Bueno y que tiene que ver eso con el "Problema B"?-**

**-Tiene que ver todo.-**Aseguro Falco.**-Son tantas chicas que se amontonan en un circulo alrededor de Sheik…-**

**-Y él es Demofóbico.-**Termino de explicar Marth.

-**¿En serio?¿Cómo piensa ser músico, entonces?-**Cuestiono más sorprendida aun la representante de la clase.

**-Pues, Sheik nos dijo que cuando toca o cuando canta se le olvida todo lo que hay al rededor.-**Informo la otra joven.

**-Pero…¿Y en las clases?-**Pregunto con más interés la rubia.

**-Pues, es más una fobia ocasional. Si se distrae o no pone atención a su alrededor nada pasa. Pero si se fija o nota que hay mucha gente a su entorno o que planean estar encima de él, se vuelve como loco y entra en pánico total.-**Anuncio finamente el educado chico-**Y para arrematar… También es claustrofóbico.-**

**-¡Vaya! Un chico lleno de sorpresas.-**Susurro la alta chica.

**-No le dijiste que también lo persiguen por ser uno de los chicos más guapo de la academia.-**Menciono Ike con sus brazos detrás de la nuca.-**Precisamente el numero 7.-**

**-¿Perdón?-**Mascullo Samus.

**-Pues veras, bruja sin vida, yo no se si tu ADN mutante te permita sentir atracción o gusto por alguien… Pero las demás chicas de este instituto, quienes sí son unas señoritas, si lo hacen.-**Anuncio el orgulloso de ojos azules.-**Creando un Top 15 de los chicos más bellos de la escuela…-**

**-Que estupidez.-**Resoplo la fría chica.

**-Y nosotros estamos en esas…-**Dijo ignorando el comentario de la rubia.-**Veras va así:**_**15)Sonic The Hedgedog 14)Red Pokén Train 13)Popo Ice 12)Wolf O'Donnell 11)Shadow The Hedgedog 10)Pit Angel 9)Fox McCloud 8)Falco Lombardi 7)Sheik Hyrule 6)Lucas Tazmily 5)Link Ordon 4)Marth Lowell 3)Roy Pherae 2)Yo, el gran Ike Aether y desgraciadamente 1)Snake Gear-**_

**-Snake…-**Suspiro por lo bajo Samus.

**-Nunca entendí porque mi lindo Ness nunca aparecia en esas listas, pero me dí cuenta que era mejor así.-**Confeso Jigglypuff.**-Es que soy un poco celosa.-**

**-Y yo nunca entendí porque Snake siempre es el primero.-**Repitió enojado el segundo.**-Si es bien feo…¿¡Qué le ven las chicas a ese viejo!-**

**-Reserva tus comentarios, Ikecito sino quieres terminar con un ojo morado.-**Le miro amenazadoramente la chica de 17 años.-**Y para más información, debo reconocer que es buena la ridícula lista. A diferencia de tu posición y el del Jeque. Debería ser inversa y Snake es el chico más guapo de la escuela.-**

**-¡Estas loca mujer!-**Grito horrorizado Aether.-**¡Ese viejo tiene de atractivo, lo que yo tengo de bruto!-**

**-Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, amigo.-**Se burló su compañero de bromas.**-Sigue hundiéndote.-**

**-Gracias Falco, me acabas de ayudar mucho.-**Dijo en tono sarcástico el primer bajista.

**-¡Roy ven ayúdanos!-**Gritaron jadeando los chicos en la puerta.

**-¡Claro!-**Afirmo corriendo al la dirección de los chicos.-**¡Ven! ¡El dono no puede hacer nada sin mi!-**

**-Pues, si van a seguir saliendo… Lo mas prudente es que ayudemos también.-**Declaro la rubia dispuesta a salir.

**-¡Espera Samus!-**Le llamo la chica de pelo rosa.**-No es nada prudente ir todos.-**

**-¿Por qué?-**Arqueo una ceja la mayor.

**-Porque se podría poner peor.-**Le contesto Fox.-**Seriamos muchos, entonces.-**

**-Que estupidez…-**Soltó la rubia.-**Como quiera, me voy a dar una vuelta… Necesito tranquilidad.-**

-**¿Insinúa que aquí no hay tranquilidad?**-Le pregunto Fox a su alto amigo.

**-No Fox, parece que es más para una tranquilidad interna.-**Contesto con inteligencia Marth.-**Algo la perturba, lo más seguro.-**

**-¡Vaya!-**Exclamo el castaño.**-Entonces…¿En qué lugar ella hallara su paz?-**

**-No lo se amigo, cada quien tiene su refugio a la hora de afrontar la intranquilidad.-**Le miro con ese brillo de sabiduría.-**Solo hay que esperar, que sea un refugio sano, que no lastime más de lo que ya uno esta.-**

En efecto, la chica fue a refugiarse en su lugar especial. Aquel lugar en el que siempre encontraba reposo y una paz sensacional. Aquel lugar en el cual iba para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Aquel lugar al que cariñosamente le llamaba _"Huerto de tranquilidad"_.Aquel lugar en donde se encontraban sus flores predilecta y había conocido por vez primera, a sus mejores amigo hace ya tanto tiempo.

**-¿Qué seria de ustedes, chicos?-**Susurro recostada en el gran roble.**-Los extraños tanto…-**

En seguida cerro sus ojos e invoco los momentos en que pasaba con sus únicos y mejores amigos Quienes eran mayor que ella 3 años, razón por la cual se habían ido de la academia ya hace tanto tiempo. Su dos serios amigos con quienes compartió las mejores experiencias y sintió todo el cariño que un hermano mayor podría ofrecer, eran los más sabios y los más maduros que jamás hubiera conocido. Los tres eran inseparables y todo lo hacían juntos, por eso la partida de estos dos seres tan especiales le afecto tanto a tal punto de no querer formar amistad alguna con alguien. Todo esto le vino a la memoria al ver la preocupación y fidelidad que los chicos le demostraban a su joven líder.

**-Y el muy idiota no sabe apreciarla.-**Bufeo la chica recostada en su árbol.**-Ese Jeque es muy suertudo… Pero no entiendo por qué es tan estúpido a veces.-**

**-A veces me pregunto lo mismo.-**Contesto una voz detrás del árbol.

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar esa "misteriosa" voz y volteo a ver por el otro lado, encontrándose con la sorpresa de hallar a un chico rubio con los ojos cerrados en la misma posición en la que ella se hallaba anteriormente.

**-¡¿Pero tu no estaba en que sé yo donde, con un miedo a las multitudes y espacios cerrados?-**Grito sorprendida la rubia favorita de todos(¿?).

**-Si, pero tan pronto Zelda y Link fueron a buscar "refuerzos" me escape y me vine para acá.-**Respondió abriendo los ojos el muchacho.-**Este lugar siempre me calma y ahora más con una vista tan bonita.-**

**-Pero…¿Cuándo llegaste? Yo no te sentí.-**Cuestionó la joven.

**-En cambio…yo…a ti sí-**Aclaro un poco sonrojado el rubio.-**Es que llegue primero que tú.-**

**-Ya veo.-**Se incorporo Samus.-**Y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Digo…¿Desde cuando conoces este lugar?-**

**-Yo…lo conozco desde hace tiempo.-**Se limito a responder el sonrojado muchacho.

**-No me llena tu respuesta.-**Fue directa la muchacha.

**-Fue hace mucho tiempo.-**Repitió el joven mirando para otra parte.

-**Veo que será lo único que me dirás.-**Suspiró la joven.**-Supongo que un poco de compañía no vendría mal.-**

Y en silencio, ambos jóvenes se encontraban recostados del gran árbol, cada uno a espaldas del otro. Samus pensaba nuevamente en sus amigos, hasta que a su mente apareció la imagen de un joven hombre e instantáneamente se sonrojo.

**-Snake…-**Susurro la chica.

**-¿Di…jiste…al..go?-**Tartamudeo Sheik.

**-No dije nada.-**Contesto fríamente Samus.-**Contéstame…¿Cómo se siente ser uno de los chicos "más lindo" de la academia?-**

**-Ah..ah..ah-**Gagueo el sonrojado muchacho.-**¿T…t..tú…crees…qué…so..y..li..n..do?-**

-**No estas mal, pero me refiero a lo de el "TOP 15".-**Respondió volteándose a él.**-Estas en la posición 7.-**

**-Yo..no..lo sa..bía.**-Suspiro resignado.**-Siempre he pensado que soy…feo.-**

-**Jum, cada cual piensa lo que quiera de sí.-**Se volvió a recostar la chica.-**A diferencia de Ike, ese si que es horrible y malo.-**

-**Ike es una buena persona.-**Informo el de ojos rojos.-**Es un gran amigo …Es el tipo de amigo que en las buenas bromea y en las malas esta contigo como un guardián.-**

**-No lo aparenta, es tan… insoportable.-**Menciono la rubia.

**-Es que así es él…-**Aclaro el chico con los ojos cerrados.**-Desde que su antigua novia lo abandono, él dejo de ser el mismo.-**

-**¿Antigua novia?-**Cuestiono la muchacha.

**-Si, era hija del rey del arte y la reina de la danza, o sea una princesa.-**Contó el músico.-** Ella es una buena persona, pero se tubo que ir por cosas de sus padres… Además, nos enteramos que tenia un matrimonio arreglado con un hijo de empresario.-**

-**Comprendo.-**Dijo perdida la chica.-**¿Abra hoy ensayo?-**

**-Si…**-Suspiro parándose el joven.**-Es mejor ir para allá.-**

**-Vamos.**-Apoyo la chica poniéndose en pie.

Sheik estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Samus a solas. No como aquellos días donde la admiraba en secreto, en la misma posición que se encontraba momento atrás o cuando ella observaba a la banda tocar durante las practicas. Se auto-pregunto el por qué le hablo, ya que nunca lo hacia… Quizás fue por la razón de que lo insulto llamándolo idiota y estúpido…

_Pero de sus labios, parecen grandes halagos…_

**_-_¡Jeque!¿Te vas a quedar hay parado o vas a venir?-**Le pregunto la seria chica.

**-¡Ya voy…!-**Contesto el pelilargo.**-Flor de Jazmín.-**

**_-_Grr.-**Gruño la chica.

De vuelta a la sala de música, se encontraron con unos Zelda y Link preocupados y un dramático Roy quien lloraba a mares porque su dono había sido "secuestrado".Quien tan rápido los vio salto encima del muchacho.

**-¡Dono!,no me vuelva a asustar así.-**Le "regaño" el pelirrojo.-**¡Todos estábamos preocupados!-**

**-Oye, habla por ti…-**Le grito Ike.

**-Pero si es la verdad…-**Afirmo Roy.-**¡Hasta tú estabas en la paranoia!-**

**-Eso no es verdad.-**Dijo el de pelo azul de cinta.**-¡Yo confío en el jefe y se que él puede salir solo!-**

**-¡Mentiroso!¡Mentiroso!¡Tú estabas preocupado!-**Grito enojado el infantil muchacho.

**-Cálmense, chicos…-**Intervino el avergonzado líder.

**-¡Mentira! Yo estoy bien confiado de las habilidades del Jefe-**Grito de igual forma el "chico cool".

**-¡No es verdad!.-**Alzó más la voz el pelirrojo.

Por semejante escena los restantes de la banda se limitaron a reír a diferencia de Samus que seguía pensando que gastaba su tiempo ahí. Pero de un momento u otro, mientras las discusión infantil seguía Jigglypuff se le acercó y le comento acerca del trato…

**-Espero, que te guste nuestra gran familia.-**

**-Tiene lo suyo.-**Se limito a decir la rubia.

**-Como digas…-**Sonrío la rosa.-**Gracias por traernos de vuelta a Sheik.-**

**-No hice nada, él vino solo.-**Le miro fríamente la chica.

**-Te equivocas…-**Corrigió la menor.-**De no haber sido por ti, él no habría venido. Ya que mayormente cuando pasa estos ataques de pánico, se encierra en sí mismo o en algún lugar y no sabemos de él en tres días.**

**-Imposible…-**Soltó la alta.**-Eso es estúpido…-**

**-No lo es…-**Le corto la bajita.**-Es una persona insegura, debido a acontecimientos del pasado.-**

**-Pues que se haga la idea de que no es el único con un pasado malo o difícil.**-Dijo dispuesta a irse.

**-¡Hey para donde vas, Mutante!-**Le grito el peleador azul.**-Tú no te salvas de tocar mi canción…-**

**-¡Es verdad!-**Dijo de la nada el líder.-**Déjame ver que escribiste, Ike.-**

**-Es una canción estilo reggeton.-**Le contesto feliz el chico.

**-Ike… sabes que no tocamos eso.-**Le comento con una gotita el jefe.

**-Lo sé…-**Respondió el de cabello azul.-**Pero yo pensé que seria una gran idea combinar, ya que como nuestra banda "toca de todo" seria perfecta.-**

**-Ike… Ese genero no es…Muy recomendable que digamos.-**Trato de no sonar cruel Sheik.

-**¡Ven porque no quería tocar esa basura!-**Exclamo de la nada Samus.

**-Miren… Realmente no es reggaeton.-**Aclaro Ike.-** Lo que pasa es que el ritmo de la tonada, ósea el estilo que canta el cantante, es similar a la del reggaeton. Pero en verdad es una canción suave y es más…Jefe desempolva el antiguo piano.-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**Dijo dudoso el rubio mayor.

**-Mi canción necesita un piano, una guitarra, el bajo, la batería y la pequeña trompetilla de Link.-**Contesto feliz el muchacho.

-**Que más da.-**Suspiro el Hyrule menor.-**Después de todo es mi culpa por dejarte escribir una canción.-**

En esos momentos, Sheik se dirigió a una esquina donde había un gran instrumento siendo tapado por una sabana. Tan pronto quito la sabana,dejo ver a un elegante piano...Y un recuerdo resiente atravesó la mente de la única rubia de la sala.

**_-Flash Back-_**

Al día siguiente de haber conocido a sus nuevos compañeros, Samus se encontraba en el salón 7 de música. Viendo con molestia e irritación como un pelirrojo peleaba con el idiota rubio del día anterior.

**-Que el dono no dijo eso.-**

**-Que claro que sí, Sheik lo dijo estrictamente.-**

**-O no, el dijo que esta vez tocaríamos la 7.-**

**-Mezclando el ritmo de la 14.-**

**-¡No es cierto!-**

**-¡Sí es cierto!-**

**-¡Cállense ya!-**Grito molesta la rubia.-**¡¿De que rayos ustedes hablan?-**

**-De el estilo que tocaremos en la siguiente canción.-**Dijo sonrientemente el pelirrojo.

**-Y yo le digo que Sheik dijo que será una mezcla de la 14.-**Contesto Link.

**-¡Pero es imposible que el dono te haya dicho eso!-**Grito enojado el pequeño.

**-Yo lo creo posible.-**Dijo de la nada Ike.-**Sheik, últimamente esta en el espacio.-**

**-Como todo buen poeta.-**Sonrió Jigglypuff.

**-Tengo una duda.-**Intervino la seria rubia.-**¿Qué estilo de música tocan ustedes?-**

**-Pues salsa y merengue,si no te has dado cuenta.-**Comento burlonamente Ike.**  
><strong>

**-Pues,tanto tanto no tocamos nada especifico… Solo lo que se le ocurra al líder o a nosotros.-**Respondió el sabio chico.-**Mayormente tocamos rock, pero todo genero es bienvenido.-**

**-Vale, ahora mi siguiente pregunta…-**Decía la chica mientras se acercaba a un instrumento cubierto por una sabana e ignoraba el comentario de Ike.**-¿Qué rayos es esto?-**

**-Es un piano.-**Dijo Marth.-**¿Quieres verlo?-**

**-Jum.-**La chica se encogió de hombros.

Momentos seguidos el joven de la tiara rara en la cabeza elevo las sabanas que tapaban al instrumento, revelando a un hermoso piano tallado magistralmente, en negro y con un diseño digno de reyes. Al la mente le vino el recuerdo del piano que su padre acostumbraba tocar con tanta alegría y elegancia. Bueno, antes de que pasara lo que pasó y ella ingresara a esa "cárcel" llamada academia.

**-En lo personal, creo que Sheik tiene un exquisito gusto.-**La saco de sus pensamientos el joven educado.

**-¿Como dice?-**Pregunto aturdida la chica.

**-Pues, esta belleza le pertenece a Sheik, Pocas veces lo toca…-**Informo el chico.**-Fue un regalo de su difunta madre, hace más de 11 años.-**

-**Ya veo.-**Miro perpleja el hermoso instrumento.

**-Yo creo que es una chatarra, vieja y sin estilo.-**Corrompió el nada sensible Ike.

**-¿Y que tú crees que tiene estilo, Extraterrestre?-**Pregunto enojada la rubia.

**-Pues esta belleza, Mutante.-**Dijo burlonamente mientras le mostraba su bajo de color rojo con marcas blancas y un gran símbolo que decía "IA".

**-Pero si es la cosa más fea que he visto.-**Le contradijo la chica.

**-Ya veras…-**Grito Ike.-**¡Con el bajo de Ike Aether, nadie se mete!-**

**-Eso lo veremos…-**Mormulló la rubia.

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

Sonrío, pero no de alegría sino de ese modo retador que a veces erizaba la piel de uno.

Y ya estando todos en sus posiciones con Ike y su bajo,al micrófono y cada cual con las notas de esa canción en sus respectivos instrumentos, se dispusieron a empezar la rara tonada…

**-Vamos a ver como sale esto….-**Suspiro el rubio líder.-**Y 1,y 2 y 1,2,3.-**

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez te sorprenda que te haya llamado<em>  
><em>pero no soporto esta situación<em>  
><em>he tratado pero no he logrado<em>  
><em>encontrar alivio pa' mi condición<em>  
><em>reconozco que soy responsable<em>  
><em>y que por culpa mía estoy en donde estoy<em>  
><em>se que lo podía evitar<em>  
><em>pero yo mismo ya no se quien soy<em>  
><em>te llame porque me siento solo<em>  
><em>y me esta matando esta soledad<em>  
><em>la gente me menciono tu nombre<em>  
><em>y me recordaron que tu eres real<em>  
><em>me arrepiento por no haber actuado<em>  
><em>cuando mis amigos me hablaron de ti<em>  
><em>se que nunca te supe apreciar<em>  
><em>sin embargo hoy estas aquí<em>

_Coro.(Ike y Marth)Tantas veces que te rechacé_  
><em>que me hablabas y yo te ignoraba<em>  
><em>pero cuando te necesite<em>  
><em>tu llegaste justo a tiempo<em>  
><em>cuando ya no quería vivir<em>  
><em>y sentía que estaba perdido<em>  
><em>cuando estaba apunto de morir<em>  
><em>tu llegaste justo a tiempo hasta mi<em>

_En tus brazos hoy quiero entregarme_  
><em>no quiero alejarme de tu corazón<em>  
><em>tu llegaste a mi para salvarme<em>  
><em>y a mi vida darle una nueva razón<em>  
><em>me pregunto que hubiese pasado<em>  
><em>si no hubieras tu llegado hasta aquí<em>  
><em>todavía no puedo creer<em>  
><em>que llegaras y estés junto a mi<em>

_CORO:( Falco y Fox) Tantas veces que te rechacé_  
><em>que me hablabas y yo te ignoraba<em>  
><em>pero cuando te necesite<em>  
><em>tu llegaste justo a tiempo<em>  
><em>cuando ya no quería vivir<em>  
><em>y sentía que estaba perdido<em>  
><em>cuando estaba apunto de morir<em>  
><em>tu llegaste justo a tiempo<em>

_Reconozco que yo he sido un tonto_  
><em>y que me estaba hundiendo por mi actitud<em>  
><em>pero ahora que te tengo cerca<em>  
><em>me has librado de mi esclavitud<em>  
><em>me doy cuenta que lo que tu has hecho<em>  
><em>nadie en este mundo lo podía hacer<em>  
><em>es por eso que agradezco que llegaras hasta aquí<em>  
><em>pues me libraste con tu amor y tu poder<em>

_CORO:(Roy) Tantas veces que te rechacé_  
><em>que me hablabas y yo te ignoraba<em>  
><em>pero cuando te necesite<em>  
><em>tu llegaste justo a tiempo<em>  
><em>cuando ya no quería vivir<em>  
><em>y sentía que estaba perdido<em>  
><em>cuando estaba apunto de morir<em>  
><em>tu llegaste justo a tiempo<em>

_Todos:Tantas veces que te rechace_  
><em>que me hablabas y yo te ignoraba<em>  
><em>pero cuando te necesite<em>  
><em>tu llegaste justo a tiempo<em>  
><em>cuando ya no quería vivir<em>  
><em>y sentía que estaba perdido<em>  
><em>cuando estaba apunto de morir<em>  
><em>tu llegaste justo a tiempo hasta mi...<em>

* * *

><p>Fue una buena canción, a pesar que Samus seguiría pensando que ese genero era una basura(recuerden Samus es Samus).Pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al ver a su joven líder de pie y con la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había visto en ese corto tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo…<p>

**-¡Ike eres genial!-**Le abrazo su jefe.

**-Lo sé,lo sé.-**Respondió sin un toque de humildad.

**-¡Dono!-**Grito histérico Roy.

-**No empieces Roy, que ya Sheik te dijo que no tenia favoritismo.-**Reprocho hastiado Falco.

**-Bueno, para celebrar…¡Que tal unas malteadas de la cafetería!-**Sugirió alegremente Sheik.

**-¡Claro!-**Exclamaron todos alegremente, a diferencia de Samus que se limito a guardar su guitarra.

**-¿Vienes, Samus?-**Le pregunto amablemente la castaña.

**-Lo siento pero tengo un compromiso.**-Renegó la rubia.

**-¿Se puede saber de que es?-**Inquirió el pianista dejando atrás su antigua alegría.

**-Eres muy curioso,¿no Jeque?-**Cruzo de abrazos recibiendo un gruñido.-**Son cosas que no les interesan, cosas personales…-**

**-Ya va, parece que la mutante se buscara un novio.-**Arqueo la cejas Ike.-**¡Pobre el desdichado!-**

**-Jum.-**Soltó la rubia antes de retirarse.**-Buenas tardes a todos.-**

Y así fue que termino otro día de ensayo con la fría Samus Aran, quien se fue a encontrar con un joven hombre del ultimo año entre sonrisas y sonrojos. Mientras los demás integrantes de la banda andaban emocionados por sus malteadas, a excepción del líder que pareciera destruido o atormentado por alguna razón. Pero su hermana noto esto e instantáneamente pensó en el motivo de tal actitud…

_Quizás hay veces que no se puede juzgar… por la apariencia… Solo espero que no salgas realmente herido, hermano… Esto no es vida…Ni para ti…ni para mi…_

Continuara..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capitulo 5!<strong>

_A todo esto,quisiera explicar que no se de donde salio sobre las nuevas fobias de Sheik...Bueno,ahora tendré que tener más cuidado,aunque no significa ningún problema hacia mi persona...Al igual que quiero dar a conocer que en este capítulo se mostro que el músico realmente esta en su mundo para no darse cuenta de la gran fama y el amor que gira a su alrededor..._

Quiero agradecer a Zeldi-chan,a Lolita y a Ariette quienes las dos primeras se sorprendieron por nuestro raro protagonista...Al igual agradezco a todo el que lee y no deja su comentario...¡Gracias por leer mi obra!

_La canción es simbólica...Pasa que a mi en lo personal no me gusta este genero de música(hasta no se si escribí bien el nombre).Nunca me a gustado y nunca me gustara...Pero esta canción fue la primera y única que me agradado del genero...¡Hasta me hizo llorar la primera vez que la escuche!Su cantante es Funky con el tema-Justo a Tiempo._

Yo siempre desprecie este genero,decía que no tenia futuro que ni siquiera debería ser reconocido como un genero musical...Pero cual larga sorpresa fue escuchar esta canción que me representaba a mi en aquellos momentos de mi vida...Fue un gran impacto para mi,ya que a pesar que simplemente era un genero,pude comprender que nosotros de la misma forma juzgamos a los demás.A veces pensamos que por ser diferente a lo que nos gusta es malo,pero hay que entender que no siempre el ojo tiene la razón...Hay que dejarse llevar por la experiencia y el corazón de las persona,no de su apariencia...Todo esto comprendí cuando descubrí y escuche esta canción del genero "odiado" hace ya tanto tiempo...

_Sin más un placer tenerlos por aquí y espero verlo la próxima..._

**¡Hasta la próxima!**_  
><em>


	6. Maestra y Compañera

¡Al fin me digne a subir! Bueno,cosas son cosas por eso me había "distraído" todo este tiempo...

**Derechos**:Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece,de serlo así Tetra saliera en SSB y robaría más de una cámara(y claro esta,más de una moneda muajajaja)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:Maestra y Compañera<strong>

En esa tarde se podía oír el sonido de la batería acabando, luego de a ver finalizado las practicas del día. Sus integrantes se veían un poco cansados y no era para menos, si tan solo en 9 días seria el primer enfrentamiento de prueba de la banda. Lo que ocasionaba más practicas y menos tiempo de descanso…

**-Sheik, estoy cansado.-**Resoplo su joven amigo "duende".

**-Tendrás que soportar un poco más, la competencia se acerca.-**Le animo el líder.

-**Estoy igual que Link.-**Dijo Jigglypuf-**De hecho, todo lo estamos…-**

**-¡Hay que hacer un esfuerzo! Ya estamos cerca…-**Inquirió Sheik.

-**¡Niega que estas igual que nosotros!-**Le grito Falco viendo a su jefe bajar la cabeza .

**-Tienes razón…-**Suspiro el rubio.**-Es que quiero que sea perfecto,que todo salga bien…-**

**-Saldrá bien,te lo aseguro.-**Le sonrío Link.

**-¡Tocaron super!-**Grito un muchacho de melena rosa.

-**¡Kirby! Lo siento, no te había notado…-**Se disculpo el jefe.

**-No te preocupes, sé que estabas entretenido en tu instrumento.-**Sonrío con inocencia el menor.

-**Hermano,¿hoy no tenias quehaceres en el club?-**Pregunto Jigglypuf.

**-No,hoy no.**-Negó con la cabeza el niño.**-Pero hice comida y esperaba que ustedes la probaran… Especialmente la señorita Samus.-**

**-¿Yo?-**Cuestiono la joven que se había limitado a guardar sus cosas.

**-¿Por qué la mutante?-**Pregunto molesto Ike.

**-Porque es muy linda.-**Volvió a sonreír con inocencia, dejando a paso un silencio en el salón.

**-Lo siento Kirby, pero tengo planes.-**Se disculpo la chica con un aura maternal.

**-Esta bien,creo que estoy acostumbrado.-**Sonrío con tristeza Kirby-**¡Pero me la debes, es la quinta vez que tienes planes!-**

**-Soy una mujer muy ocupada.-**Le devolvió la sonrisa con diversión.-**Además, estos locos me roban las energías.-**

**-¿Quee?-**Grito boquiabierto Ike.-**¡Yo no estoy loco, simplemente creo arte!-**

**-Ese dicho le quedaría mejor a Sheik.-**Comento la muchacha de 15 ganando una carcajada de todos.

Mientras todos reían, Sheik se limito a pensar en que Kirby tenia razón. Samus siempre tenia algo que hacer después de las practicas. En los 12 días que llevaba dentro de la banda, en ningún momento ella compartió con ellos luego de los ensayos. Mentiría si dijera que no tenia curiosidad, pero le daba pena preguntarle directamente.

**-Y pues mutante…-**Vocifero el joven de pelo azul.**-¿No piensas decirnos que siempre haces luego de las practicas?-**

**-Como ya dije una vez, no es de su incumbencia y mucho menos para ti…-**Contesto fríamente la muchacha.

**-¡Fiera salvaje! Solo tenia curiosidad, no era que me mataras con la mirada.**-Se quejo Ike cruzado de brazos.

**-¿Qué horas son?-**Pregunto ignorando el comentario de Ike.

**-Son las cuatro y cuarto…-**Respondió Marth mirando su brazo izquierdo.

-**Ya es tarde.**-Susurro la chica.**-Bueno, los veo mañana…-**

**-¡Hasta luego!-**Gritaron a coro todos menos Ike,Sheik y Roy.

**-¡Hasta nunca, mutante obstinada!**-Le grito Ike.

**-¡Adiós,señorita Samus!-**Despidió con un toque de molestia Roy.

**-Adiós…Samus.-**Susurro el poeta.

-**¡Bien! Ya que se fue…¡Al complot!-**Grito emocionado el pelirrojo.

-**¿De que rayos hablas?-**Cuestiono Fox.

**-¡¿De qué rayos habla?****! ****¡¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLA?**-Abrió los ojos Falco.-**¡De la hora de las quejas e insultos!-**

**-Ey,ey,ey nada de insultos-**Detuvo Marth.

**-Vale, aguafiestas.-**Se quejo Ike.-**Bien es la hora…-**

**-¿Qué es esto?-**Se paró confuso Sheik.-**¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la partida de Samus?**

**-Veras dono, aquí a nadie le caí bien la señorita Samus…-**Pero fue interrumpido.

**-Error, no a todos.-**Interrumpió Marth.**-Ella me cae bien.-**

**-Y a mi-**Apoyo Jigglypuf.

**-A mi también.-**Menciono Zelda.

**-Me cae bien.-**Sonrío Fox.

**-Más o menos.-**Se encogió de hombros Link.

-**¡Ella es genial!-**Grito Kirby.

**-Eh… Bueno a algunos no le cae bien jejeje.-**Río nervioso el pelirrojo.

**-A que a ti tampoco te cae bien,¿Cierto?-**Le agarro por los hombros el alto muchacho de melena azul.

**-Ehh…Yo…ehh-**Tartamudeo el músico.**- Ella…si me cae…muy…bien.-**

**-¡Vaya!-**Suspiro Ike.**-Tan mal te cae que te tuviste que obligar a decir eso…Te cae peor que a nosotros…-**

**-No en realidad,ella me…-**Trato de explicar el joven rubio.

-**¡Pobre dono! Esa mujer debe darte pesadillas…-**Abrazo infantilmente Roy a un Sheik irritado.

_Sí,pero no de esa forma…_

**_-_La verdad es que…-**Cerro los ojos el de ojos rojos.

**_-_Amigo,te entendemos a la perfección.-**Le toco el hombro Falco.**-¡Ella es un dolor de cabeza!-**

**-¡Pero si ella me cae…!-**Nuevamente fue interrumpido.

**-No tienes que mentir para que ella no se sienta mal.-** Dijo Ike frente al líder.-**Además…-**

**_-_¡Dejen a mi hermano en paz!-**Ordeno Zelda con autoridad.**-Bien saben que él no mentiría, y mucho menos si se trata de otra persona.-**

**-Además,ustedes no son quienes para estar diciendo que es no y que es si.-**Regaño Jigglypuf.**-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos adelantamos. Nos vemos en la sala numero 3.-**

Segundos después el pequeño grupo de chicos se retiraron del salón de música, dejando atrás a tres muchachos y a un líder "salvado".

**-Bien…-**Resoplo Ike.-**¿Realmente te cae mal Samus?-**

**-Sí y mucho.-**Contesto el chico.

**-¡Tú no eres Sheik!-**Grito el de cabellera azul.

**-Jejeje lo siento,no me pude resistir.-**Río Falco.

**-¡No! Ella no me cae mal…-**Dijo tímidamente el compositor.**-Ella…ella…Ella es una gran chica.-**

**-Amigo si no te conociera dijera que tienes malos gustos.-**Le palmeo Ike.

-**¡Es verdad!-**Colaboro Falco.-**Hermano el que te escuchara pensaría que te gusta esa chica.-**

**-Así es, dono.**-Asistió Roy.**-Lo bueno es que sabemos que tienes muy buen gusto.-**

**-¿Qué?-**Cuestiono un poco ofendido y confuso.

**-Te la tenias bajo la manga…-**Sonrío con burla el de ojos azules.**-No te gustan las colegiadas, sino miras en grande.-**

**-Cierto, y no nos habías dicho nada.-**Apoyo el otro de pelo azul.

**-¿Qué insinúan?-**Pregunto con un toque de intimidación.

**-De la maestras de lengua extranjera…¿Quién más ,dono?-**Termino de decir el pelirrojo.

Para Sheik todo fue vuelto en blanco y rápidamente en negro…

**-¡¿Qué rayos han dicho?-**Grito con histeria el de ojos rojos.

**-¡Ay, creo que revelamos el secreto del jefe!-**Dijo un poco asustado Falco.

**-Amigo fue un placer tenerte como compañero de bromas…-**Decía Ike mientras corría hacia la puerta.-**¡Adiós!-**

**-¡Espera, que fuiste tú el que lo descubrió!-**Grito Falco persiguiendo al de cinta.

**-¡No se vayan sin mi!-**Imito la acción el menor.

Sheik se quedo estático por un momento, pero rápidamente fue tras ese trío de chismosos. Regularmente no actuaría de esa forma, era un chico pacifico y nada vengativo(en ocasiones).Pero luego de ser indirectamente insultado por su gusto hacia la rubia e insinuar que miraba a una profesora con los ojos de hombre…¡Era para quemarlos vivos y luego dárselos de comer a Yoshi, el perro del profesor Wario!

Pero mirando por una parte, la profesora Icarus era toda una dama. Era hermosa, elegante, educada, joven, amable, bondadosa, madura… Realmente era una mujer de muchas virtudes, pero él tan solo tenia ojos para Samus Aran, la chica que le robo más de un suspiro…

_Y en todo caso…¡Ella es una profesora, por Dios!_

Realmente no sabia la razón por la que sus amigos insinuaban tal cosa. En ningún momento él mostró interés por alguien(fuera de su rubia) y mucho menos por la maestra griega. El hecho de que fuera "el favorito" y un poco unido con la maestra no significaba que hubieran una atracción de por medio,¿cierto?… Nuestro protagonista iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que había alguien frente a él, cosa que ocasión un pequeño accidente…

**_-_¿Sheik? ¿Eres tú?-**Pregunto una joven de unos 22 años en suelo.

**-¡Profesora Icarus! Los siento iba persiguiendo a los chicos y…-**Se disculpo el poeta levantándose.-**Déjeme ayudarla…-**

**-Muchas gracias, Sheik…-**Le sonrío tomando su mano.**-Y por favor llámame por mi nombre, te lo he dicho ya muchas veces.-**

**-Lo siento, es la costumbre…-**Le devolvió la sonrisa el menor.-**…Palutena-**

**-Así esta mejor.-**Le felicito ya de pie la maestra.**-¿Y dime por qué esta vez corres a los chicos?-**

**-Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar…-**Le contesto Sheik nervioso por decirle que ella era la razón.

**-Tengo tiempo, para ti siempre.-**Sonrío amorosamente la joven de pelo verde lima.

**-Veras, son cosas de chicos…-**Trato de ocultar el de ojos rojos.-**Ya sabes, lo normal a mi edad.-**

**-No lo creo, pero si no me quieres decir no te obligare-**Le dijo con amabilidad.**-Es un bonito día,¿no?-**

**-Me imagino, es que no e tenido la oportunidad de admirarlo.-**Contesto más tranquilo el muchacho.**-Pero si usted lo dice, de seguro es un precioso día.-**

**-Eh… Me preguntaba si hoy vendrás a mi salón para la traducción de tus canciones.**-Preguntó con serenidad la profesora extranjera.

**-Si, es una gran idea.-**Contesto más para sí que para su superior.

**-¡Me alegra!-**Soltó feliz la de ojos verdes.**-Bueno, te espero en el salón.-**

Cuando la maestra se hubiera ido con una felicidad nada disimulada, Sheik cayo en cuenta en algo repentinamente…

_Con razón los chicos creían… Si yo a veces me la paso con ella y ella me ayuda mucho… Como les explico que yo la veo como una hermana mayor y de seguro ella me ve como un hermanito…_

Meditando un poco más en el asunto, se acordó de que tenia el compromiso de ir a comer con los chicos. Entonces procurando llegar al salón numero 14 se apresuro a disculparse con la profesora, quien se encontraba con una radiante sonrisa.

**-Pensé que te tardarías más…-**Le miro con ternura la mayor.

**-Palutena ,lo siento. Pero hoy no podrá ser.-**Se escuso con pena el compositor.

**-¿Por qué?-**Cuestiono un poco sorprendida la joven maestra.

**-Es que hoy quede con los chicos…Bueno en verdad el hermano de Jigglypuf nos hizo algo de comer y todos iremos a probar bocado.-**Informo el músico.-**Además sabes que a las 6 siempre estoy ocupado y…-**

**-Esta bien, no te apures…-**Le sonrío con un poco de pena la griega.**-Ve con bien, las traducciones se pueden hacer en cualquier momento…Comer con los amigos casi nunca…-**

**-Gracias por entender.-**Se inclino levemente el chico.**-¡Nos veremos pronto!-**

**-Si, nos veremos.-**Susurro con tristeza la maestra sabiendo que ese gesto había pasado ignorado por el rubio, pero sin saber que para un castaño no fue así.

Ya se le había olvidado lo sucedido con el trío, no se podía enojar para siempre con esos tres. Aunque mentiría si dijera que la presencia de la profesora no había ayudado, ella era como la madre que no pudo disfrutar. Recordar a su difunta madre lo llenaba de melancolía y tristeza, a veces se preguntaba si a su hermana le pasaba lo mismo. Ya que casi nunca la veía llorar cuando invocaban la memoria de su madre, a diferencia de él.

**-¡Hasta que llegas!-**Le sorprendió su amiga de rosa, cuando se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.**-¡Hasta los irresponsables de Ike y Falco llegaron primero que tú!-**

**-¡Oye, no somos irresponsables!-**Le reclamo Ike.-**Solo le hacemos un favor a la sociedad.-**

**-¿No nos vas a matar, dono?-**Pregunto con un poco de miedo el pelirrojo.

**-No, ya estoy de humor.-**Respondió con una sonrisa sombría.

-**¿Qué hicieron ahora?-**Irrumpió con un suspiro cansado la menor.

**-Nada, solo cosas de chicos.**-Sonrío con falsa inocencia Falco.

**-Solo espero que no perviertan a Sheik y mucho menos a Roy, par de lagartos azules..-**Le amenazo Jigglypuf.

**-¡Como crees una cosa así!-**Dijo con falsa ofensa.**-Yo,Ike Aether seria incapaz de corromper mentes inocentes. Siendo yo tan buen pensado como soy y…-**

**-Ya, ya deja ese cuento para el que te crea.-**Resoplo la de rosa.**-Bien,¿qué nos preparaste, hermano?-**

**-¡Hice pizza!-**Grito emocionado el joven de 12 trayendo el alimento.

**-¡Super, mi ex-favorito!-**Reaccionó igual de emocionado Link.**-¡Quiero,quiero,quiero…!-**

**-Con calma Link, recuerda lo que paso con los hot dogs.-**Le recordó la castaña.

**-No esta mal.-**Dijo Sheik sonriéndole al joven.

**-¡Gracias, jefe Sheik!-**Agradeció el niño recibiendo un suspiro cansado del mayor.

**-A nadie le hace mal unos pedasotes de pizza.**-Medito Falco.

**-¡Yo también quiero!-**Levanto la mano Fox.

**-De igual forma.-**Le sonrío Marth.

-**¡Pizza,pizza,pizza!-**Salto emocionado Roy.

**-Y yo que creía que Roy iba a madurar de una vez.-** Menciono Falco con una gotita.

**-Ya sabes,la cosas como son…-**Le recordó su primo.

**-¿Dónde se metió Ike?-**Pregunto Jiggly mirando para todas parte.

**-Aquí, bonita…-**Le sonrío con burla el chico.**-¿Me extrañaste?-**

**-La verdad es imposible, ya que acabamos de hablar…-**Se encogió de hombros la chica.**-Pero en todo caso, no lo hice solo me extraño no verte arrebatarle las pizzas a mi hermano o a Falco...-**

**-Digamos que tenia un pequeño asuntillo que hacer…-**Sonrío con malicia el mayor.

Y en una esquina se podía ver a un Link con salsa y pepperoni en la cara y a una Zelda tapándose la boca con ambas manos. No se sabia si era por la impresión o por las ganas de no soltar una tremenda carcajada.

**-Espero que tú no hallas tenido nada que ver, Ike.-**Menciono con una venita enojada la chica.

**-Jajajajaja.-**Carcajeo el de cinta.

**-¿Qué se le puede hacer?-**Suspiro resignada Jigglypuf.

Fue una agradable comida. Claro que hubo bromas de parte del dúo de azules, pero eso lo hacia todo más especial. Kirby era bueno en la cocina a pesar de ser tan joven y nunca le faltaban los elogios por su talento culinario. Pero él realmente deseaba que la señorita Samus probara sus platillos y lo dejo saber tras un comentario que inconscientemente soltó…

**-Me pregunto que pensaría la señorita Samus de mi comida…¿Le gustara?-**

**-Lo más seguro sea que si.-**Le animo su hermana.

**-Bien, me esforzare para el día en el que ella venga a probar mi comida…¡Será lo mejor que haya probado en su vida!-**Sonrío con animo el de cabello rosado.

Secretamente Sheik le admiro, ya que él nunca mostró tal fortaleza hacia la misma chica. Realmente el pequeño Kirby era un niño muy especial, cosa sabida hasta por el mismo Ike quien lo quería mucho y lo protegía como si fuera su propia hermano.

**-Nah, esa mutante se deleitara con tu comida.-**Le sonrío Ike.-**Te aseguro que quera comer toda la olla.-**

**-¡Si,si,si!-**Salto el menor.**-¡Eso seria bueno!-**

**-Muy bueno.-**Susurro Sheik antes de terminar su pedazo de pizza.

Al otro día de la comida grupal , la tensión se hizo un poco más fuerte. Por tal motivo Sheik decidió dejarles el día libre de los ensayos, a pesar de que solo faltaban 8 días para la competencia. Cada quien aprovechó que era domingo para hacer lo deseado y sin la presión de las practicas por el momento. En el día anterior estuvieron todo el día ensayando, razón por la cual no pudieron hacer tareas, compromisos o simplemente darse tiempo para sí. Pero ese domingo era diferente. Falco y Ike planearon molestar a unos chicos de 8vo quienes se la pasaban tristes por los pasillos, Marth tenia deberes en la biblioteca, Jigglypuf y Kirby fueron con sus padres por el día, Fox fue a estudiar con Link y Zelda, Roy fue con unas amigas de la clase hacia la plaza de la ciudad y Sheik, como siempre, se encontraba solo en el jardín especial.

Se le ingeniaron varias canciones y no dudo en escribirlas pero paro en seco cuando pensó en cierta rubia de quien no sabia nada desde el ensayo del día anterior…

_Ni siquiera ayer vino por aquí a la hora de siempre…_

Suspiro, prensó que quizás hoy estaría solo como siempre. Pero fue sorprendido al ver a una joven acercándose a él.

**-¿Tú eres Sheik Hyrule?-**Le pregunto la joven.

**-Así es,¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar?-**Le contesto el poeta.

**-Me habían hablado de tu forma cortes de hablar.-**Sonrío la chica.-**Soy Midna Twilight, un placer.-**

**-El placer es mío, señorita Midna.-**Se puso de pie el muchacho.-**¿Sabia qué su nombre perteneció a una gran heroína ****y que a usted no le sienta nada mal tan bonito y honorable nombre?-**

**-Jejeje, también había sido informada de sus contantes halagos y de su increíble poder de hacer sentir bien a una mujer.-**Sonrío con coqueteo la chica.

-**Es don natural.-**Río Sheik.**-Aunque realmente no estaba al tanto de tales efectos, no creo que soy tan genial como describes.-**

**-¡Vaya, que modesto! Esa parte no la sabia…-**Puso un dedo en su barbilla.**-Creo que me convendría un chico así…-**

**-¿Eh? No lo creo.-**Hablo con pena el joven.-**Soy un desastre la mayoría de las veces.-**

**-Bueno, los mejores chicos siempre traen sus defectos…**-Suspiro con melodrama.**-En fin, venia porque la profesora Palutena me mando a buscarte. Realmente te imaginaba diferente-**

**-Siempre decepciono a quienes me rodean.-**Se encogió de hombros el chico.**-Aunque veo que te gusta decir lo que piensas.-**

**-Es verdad, no me gusta ocultar lo que pienso. Prefiero morir por sincera, que vivir como rata mentirosa.-**Confeso la "filosófica" chica.

**-Bueno,¿A dónde me tienes que llevar?-**Interrumpió un poco avergonzado el de ojos rojos.

**-Pues a la sala 14,donde más.-**Dijo con obviedad la de pelo naranja.

**-Pues, no sé.-**Miro para otro extremo.-**Quizás a su habitación.-**

**-Y yo que pensaba que eras un santo.**-Negó con la cabeza la chica.-**No importa, esta escuela esta llena de pervertidos.-**

**-¡No pienses mal! Me refería a que quizás ella quería que le reparara la luz de su habitación o que la ayudara con unos expedientes o traduciremos algunas canciones en la tranquilidad que nos brinda su cuarto.**-Aclaro Sheik.**-Es que a veces estar solos en el aura no trae problema.-**

**-Y estar a solas en su cuarto traería más.-**Le señalo Midna ya en marcha.

**-Tienes razón.-**Medito después de un rato el de ojos rojos,siguiéndola.

**-Siempre la tengo.-**Sonrío con arrogancia la esbelta chica.

**-Y yo que creía que Ike y Falcon eran los únicos que podían sonreír así.-**Susurro para sí el joven.**-Aunque también los "Melee" sonríen así.-**

**-¿Qué tanto susurras? No me hagas pensar que tan buen partido es un loco de remate.-**Sonrío con un toque juguetón la chica de mirar al igual que el fuego.

**-Nada importante…-**Se limito a responder el joven.**-¿De que clase eres? No te veo a un nivel inferior que al mío-**

**-Soy de 11 al igual que tú, solo que de la clase C-7.-**Le informo la chica.

**-Al igual que Mario.-**Susurro con tristeza Hyrule.

**-¿Mario?¿El novio de Peach?¿Lo conoces?-**Interrogo la hermosa joven.

**-Si, era mi hermano del alma… Mi mejor amigo.-**Suspiro con tristeza.

**-¡Espera! Hace unos momentos dijiste algo de traducir canciones, hablas de una amistad pasada con Mario y….-**Medito Midna.-**¡Tú eres de la banda "Royal Smash"!,¿Cierto?-**

**-Si, de hecho soy el fundador junto con…Mario.-**Bajo la mirada el músico.

**-Ya me temía… Es que es noticia en nuestra clase lo sucedido con las bandas, como la mayoría de los integrantes del "Melee" son de mi curso…-**Explico divertida la chica.

-**Ya veo.-**Dijo Sheik.**-Me alegra saber que entre ustedes se apoyen y sean unidos, como clase.-**

**-Que va, es solo música.-**Sonrío con un toque de superioridad.-**En mi salón todos somos fiesteros y lamento decirte cariño, que aunque me gustaste y todo…¡Yo le voy a los míos!-**

**-No esperaba menos.-**Dijo un poco asustado el muchacho.-**Y dime,¿Cómo supiste que estaba en ese jardín?-**

**-Pues, la profesora me lo dijo.-**Contesto vagamente su acompañante.

**-¿Y como ella se enteró?-**Volvió a cuestionar el rubio.**-Yo nunca le dije.-**

**-Si tú no sabes, menos yo.-**Le miro con una sonrisa media orgullosa.**-Aunque, es extraño. Si tu dices que nunca le dijiste… Bueno, ella es un poco extraña ahora que lo pienso. Es muy distraída, me sorprende que sepa tu localización.-**

**-En parte estoy de acuerdo.-**Apoyo Sheik.-**Pero bueno, misterios son misterios.-**

**-¿Te han dicho que te ves lindo cuando pones esa expresión de autosuficiente?-**Le comento Midna.

**-¿Qué?-**Soltó confuso el muchacho.

**-¡Gracias Midna, por traerlo hasta acá!-**Interrumpió de la nada la profesora con un tono un poco molesto, en la puerta.

**-No fue nada, me iré a ver como esta Zant.-**Dijo despreocupada la menor.-**Adiós, guapo Sheik y no te preocupes… A mi tú no me decepcionaste.-**

**-¿Eh?-**Miro más confundido.**-¿Alguien me explica, que le dio a esa chica?-**

**-No es nada, ella es así de coqueta con todo los muchachos…**-Informo la maestra un poco molesta.**-Aunque le dije estrictamente que no lo hiciera contigo…-**

**-No importa…-**Le miro un poco aburrido.**-Te ves enojada,¿algo te paso?-**

**-En parte, es que acabo de salir de una reunión con el consejo y me temo que abra suspensión en la clase D-7.-**Suspiro con tristeza Palutena.

**-¡Vaya! Y tú que luchaste tanto por esa clase.-**Menciono apenado Sheik.**-Aunque sé que de nada vale, lo siento…-**

**-Gracias, realmente me ayuda mucho…Sheik.-**Le sonrío un poco más calmada.-**Siempre pensé que esa clase podía salir para delante… No son malos solo que hay algunos que no han aprendido la lección.-**

**-Todos es parte de crecer, ellos aprenderán la lección. ¡Ya lo veras!-**Le animo el rubio.**-Además, teniendo a alguien tan buena y responsable como tú ayudándolos y enseñándoles, se darán cuenta de la realidad…¡Eres magnifica!-**

**-Gracias…-**Dijo sonrojada y mirándolo con una mirada cariñosa.-**Sheik…En verdad…Tú…-**

**-¡Profesora Palutena!-**Grito un chico que venia corriendo.

-**Dime Lucas…-**Respondió un poco irritada la mayor, pero rápido puso su expresión cariñosa.-**¿Paso algo?-**

**-Es que hay una pelea en el sector 3...**-Informo aceleradamente el menor.-**¡Venga rápido!-**

**-¡Eso si es una emergencia!-**Exclamo la maestra.-**¡Sheik, nos veremos después!-**

**-Ve con bien, no te preocupes…-**Se despidió el poeta.

**-Gracias...-**Dijo Palutena antes de irse tras el muchacho de nivel inferior.

**-¡Vaya,vaya,vaya!-**Soltó un chico de sonrisa burlona.**-El jefe, todo un galán…-**

**-¿Lo viste?-**Río su compañero.**-La de pelo naranja coqueteándole y él de rogar y la profe celosita y él de pobre mi maestra jajájajá…-**

**-No empiecen esta vez.-**Advirtió enojado Sheik.

**-Pero que pasa Sheik…-**Le dijo Ike.**-¿No te atraen esa dos bellezas?-**

**-Claro que no, Midna es un chica que acabo de conocer y Palutena es mi y tú profesora de lenguas extranjeras.-**Defendió irritado el rubio.**-¡No hay ninguna relación que no sea estrictamente académica o de amistad de por medio!**

**-Con que Palutena y todo jejeje.-**Carcajeo Falco.**-Con que decir su nombre con libertad y no ser nada… Eso estar mal, pequeño jefe, eso esta mal…-**

-**No estoy para aguantarlos.-**Comento con aburrimiento el jefe.

**-Ya,quita esa cara… Solo jugábamos.-**Sonrío el del pelo azul más alto.-**Es que no podemos creer que seas tan "inocente" y no aprovechar dos linduras como ellas.-**

**-Sera porque no le tiro a todo lo que se mueve.-**Ataco Sheik.-**¿Qué pasaría si Zelda se enterara de que me "perviertes" y quieres que sea un mujeriego?-**

**-¡O eso es bajo!-**Exclamo divertido Falco.

**-¡No lo hagas!-**Dijo un poco preocupado el de cinta.-**Yo…lo siento, pero en verdad no le digas nada… Después no me hablaría…-**

**-Eso pensé.-**Sonrío triunfal el compositor.

**-¡El líder también puede ser cruel!-**Comento el de pelo parado.**-Quien diría que no se aprovecha de la situaciones y mucho menos del de pobres rechazados jajajaja…-**

**-¡Cállate Falcon!-**Le grito Ike.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-**Pregunto el músico.

**-Pues, nos aburrimos de molestar a los de 8vo…-**Informo el más alto.**- Por lo menos se rieron y dejaron esas caras de viejos.-**

**-Si, los hicimos reír tanto que ya creo que la depresión no quera volver a ellos hasta que se casen.-**Finalizo de contar el de ojos verdes.

**-Ya veo…-**Medito el de ojos rojos.**-¿Y qué hacen por aquí?-**

**-Ah, es que te la cuento…-**Sonrío maliciosamente Ike.**-Vimos a la mutante por estos lares y decidimos espiarla…-**

**-¿Samus aquí?-**Exclamo sorprendido el bajito.**-¿Persiguiéndola, ustedes?-**

**-Así es, ya sabes para al fin saber que hace…-**Apoyo Falco.**-¡Nadie nos rechaza y luego nos hace ver como un par de tonto sin saber!-**

**-No creo que sea muy prudente…-**Les advirtió el jefe.

**-Tienes razón, en que pensábamos.-**Se choco la frente Ike.**- Si nos ven espiándola, pensara que estamos "detrás" de tan feo ser…-**

**-¡Que horror!-**Gritaron al unión el dúo.

**-Samus no es un feo ser.-**Defendió con braveza Sheik.

**-Olvidaremos que dijiste eso…-**Le palmeo el de ojos azules.**-Nos iremos a ver si hay maestros a quienes molestar…¡Adiós!-**

**-¡Espera!-**Les detuvo el rubio.**-¿Dónde dijiste que ella se fue?-**

**-¿Interesado?-**Preguntaron con malicia los azules.

**-¿Cómo le hacen para sincronizarse?-**Susurro para si el moreno de piel.**-¡No, claro que no! Solo era para saber… Ya saben es todo un misterio y yo como líder de la banda debo saber donde están mis…-**

**-Ya, ya no nos de un discurso ahora.-**Le paro Ike.**-Se fue por allá, pero por lo que ví, no iba sola…¡Estaba con el idiota viejo perdedor de 12 que parece más un Hitler que un chico!-**

**-Snake.-**Susurro enojado Sheik,arrastrando cada letra.

**-¡Usurpador, malvado, mafioso, viejo, idiota, perdedor, horrible, de poca guapeza…!-**Insulto el de ojos claros como el mar.

**-Ya para de insultar…-**Le detuvo su amigo**.-¡Que me toca a mi!-**

**-Esto es el colmo…-**Negó con la cabeza el chico.**-Bueno, mientras ustedes están en su sección anti-Snake, yo me iré por ahí a ver que pasa.-**

**-Vale, nos vemos mañana o en la tarde.-**Se despidió el payaso Ike.

**-Adiós, jefe.-**Imito el otro payaso.-**¡Saludos a su arpa!-**

**-Payasos, realmente son unos payasos.-**Susurro Sheik antes de partir.

Se río por sus amigos, en verdad eran un caso y aparte…Pero eso no quitaba que eran geniales y de gran corazón…A veces se preguntaba de que seria su vida sin las bromas del par de azules.¡Ellos hacían todo gracioso! Aunque no había que negar que a veces se pasaban de la raya…

_Idiotas… Buscándome novias en todas partes… Si supieran que yo solo vivo y respiro por Samus Aran, quizás iniciarían una guerra escolar… Palutena es mi maestra y Midna compañera…Nada más puede ser…Porque me mantendré fiel, hasta el final de esto…¡Eso siempre haré!_

Continuara..._  
><em>

* * *

><p>¡Fin del capitulo 6!<p>

_Ya era hora de que subiera,pero bueno,que se le puede hacer...Lo bueno es que ya me estoy acercando a donde quería,explicar lo de Mario y mostrar un poco más sobre la vida de Samus tras esa fachada de intocable..._

**Me siento alegre de saber que se han mantenido fiel(algunos,algunos)...¡Un saludo especial a Zeldi-chan que estaba de cumpleaños y a Ariette5-12-mas cambia usuario(jejeje)!También le mando saludos a lolita(que bien sé que salio huyendo después de "defraudarse") y a baby doll..**

(Nota:¡Hey,baby doll! Arregle tal y cual me dijiste que lo hiciera...Gracias por la ayuda y tratare de no cometer el error(no fui a donde me dijiste sino a la RAE)...Pero es de sabios saber que ninguna palabra se le puede considerar "no existente" ya que por la mera razón de ser mencionada existe,una cosa bien diferente es que no es clasificada como "legal" literaria jejeje...Otra cosa es que no seas tan brusco(a) cuando quieras informal algo,no siempre es bien visto la ayuda...No todos reacciona tan bien y positivamente como yo...Al igual que buscando en la RAE,si es legal las palabras pelinegro y pelilargo...¡Nos leemos!)

Otra cosa es que por más que intento que Roy deje de decir "_dono"_...¡No me sale!_..._Es que como sale así en mis lineas,no lo puedo cambiar por más que lo intente...Siento de repente que "me salí de personaje"(aunque es irónico,porque realmente lo hice)y luego siento como que le falta algo...Lo mismo me pasa con Ike...¡Que cosas!(Por lo menos no me salí tanto de Midna muajajaja)_  
><em>

_Pues sin más de que molestar..._

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
